Princess of Tennis
by KoreanGal5
Summary: The girlfriend-or with some other connection-to Ryoma, past relation with Seigaku regulars, a girl full of mystery. Her twin, just as popular, equally as hidden, a boy with a story behind that smile. Hinata and Himitsu. A journey with secrets.
1. Intro to Royalty

**I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. The plot is a mix of the manga, anime, and drama just to let you know. Hope you enjoy! **

**Definitions:**

**Shogakusei – Elementary school student**

**T3m3 (Replace 3 with e)/T*** – B********

**Baka – Idiot/Fool**

**Ryu – Dragon **

**Gambatte-Do your best/Good luck**

**Gaki-Brat**

**K*so (Replace * with u)-D*mn (it)**

**Mada mada dane-You've still got a long way to go/You've still got lots to work on/Not good enough**

**Mada mada desune-more polite form of 'Mada mada dane'; used for someone of higher respect**

**Buchou-Captain**

**Fukubuchou-Vice Captain**

**Chisu!-A slang greeting, close to 'What's up?'**

**Yadda-Don't want to**

**Moeruze-Means 'I'm on fire' and when used by Kawamura is translated (in English dub) to 'Burning'**

**Tensai-genius**

**Mamushi-Viper**

…xXx…

~No One's Point of View~

Tennis courts stretched out as far as the eye could see. Numerous tennis players of varying ages were rallying and warming up, eager to demonstrate their skills and rank high in the competition.

"Did you hear?" one competitor whispered quietly, almost secretively.

"What?" his friend asked, curious as he raised an eyebrow.

"I hear that a 12-year-old is going to play against 16-year-olds in the competition," the first snickered, disbelieving.

"What? No way!" the man denied automatically. "It must be a mistake!"

"That's what I said to, but apparently it's not," he stated, doubt lining his tone. "And what's even crazier? There are two of them. Apparently one of them was going to enter doubles with his twin or something, but got rearranged last moment."

"It can't be. It's impossible," he denied, unaware that the match-up board confirmed the rumor.

_#48 - Echizen Ryoma_

_Singles – 12 years old_

At the top was another name, the 'twin' that also had been rumored.

_#01 – Hyuga Himitsu_

_Singles – 12 years old_

…xXx…

Three males, high school students swung tennis racquets, arrogantly talking amongst themselves.

"This is a Western grip!" one demonstrated. "You should hold it like you're shaking hands for the top spin!"

"As always, Sasabe-san is different as the ace of Kita High School!" one friend cheered. 'Sasabe' swung the racquet around, his swings getting closer and closer to hitting a young girl, her long brown hair in pigtails as brown eyes closed in fear. She clutched a rolled-up drawing in her hands nervously.

_(What should I do?) _

Fear settled into her mind.

"Keep it down," a young boy reprimanded in a deep voice, his throaty voice surprising the males. The young boy wore a white cap over his black, tinted hair. He had chosen to wear a blue polo shirt and some shorts, a pair of tennis shoes thrown on. His sharp, brown eyes stared at them unnervingly. Beside him were a black tennis racquet bag and a black duffel bag.

On the other side was a girl about his age. Her dark, inky hair fell in cascades to her waist, her bangs lining her heart-shaped face. Her wide, light eyes blinked wildly as she rubbed them, obviously asleep before. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees and a white jacket, obviously the boy's, fell from her shoulders and onto her lap. She was wearing brown sandals that had white flowers on the sides and had a white beret on her head.

Sasabe, the tall individual with shoulder-length brown hair and dressed in his school uniform, dropped his racquet in surprise as the train rattled roughly. He laughed it off.

"Getting told off by a shogakusei; how embarrassing!" he quickly covered, picking up his racquet.

"Ah! Bingo!" the young boy said, pointing. "Holding the racquet on the upper handle as if picking something up is the correct Western grip. To grip as if shaking hands is actually the Eastern grip. It's simple for people to mix up all the time."

The train speakers began to blare the location, slowing to a stop.

"Sasabe-san," the other student teased jokingly. "That's pretty uncool."

"U-Urusai! Hurry up and get off!" he covered, hurriedly rushing off of the train. Slowly, the girl with braids left and the young boy got off, the half-awake girl dragged along.

"Muo! Obaa-chan was the one who invited me and she's late!" the girl with braids mumbled with irritation. She glanced around, her brown eyes scanning the area for her Obaa-chan, her eyes glancing to her drawing as if to reassure its presence.

_(Oh, it's the boy and girl from just a second ago. Ah! They're walking over here!)_

"Which way is it to the Kakinokizaka Garden?" the boy asked, his hand wrapped around the girl's. The black racquet case hung around his shoulders while the duffel bag was hung on the young girl's.

"Oh it's you!" she exclaimed in surprise. She blinked at their calm expressions.

"I'm heading there too!" she rambled in surprise. "Are you going to be in the tennis matches?"

"…Which way is it?" the boy repeated calmly.

"Oh ano….gomennasai! It's out the South Gate and straight ahead," she answered.

"Isn't it the North Gate?" the young girl contributed for the first time, yawning.

"Really? I'm not the best with directions," the girl with braids admitted.

"It's fine. I'm Hyuga Hinata and this is Echizen Ryoma. You are?" the girl offered her hand with a smile.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno," she eagerly greeted, taking her hand.

"Would you like to walk with us?" Hinata offered brightly.

"Oh, but my Obaa-chan said she'll pick me up," Sakuno mulled over.

"It's fine. We'll see each other then," Hinata politely waved off as the young duo walked off towards the South Gate anyways, Hinata waving and Echizen without a backwards glance.

…xXx…

30 Minutes Later…

…xXx…

"Obaa-chan! You're late!" Sakuno scolded angrily, unclenching her tired fingers from her drawing. "Half an hour late!"

"My bad; my bad," 'Obaa-chan' excused. "Anyways, hurry into the car Sakuno!"

"Eh? Isn't it through the South Gate?" Sakuno asked as the two headed in the opposite direction.

"What are you talking about Sakuno-chan? It's always been through the North Gate!" 'Obaa-chan' laughed off, missing Sakuno's strangled look of surprise and regret. The two hurriedly climbed into the old van, soon driving along the roads quickly.

"Well, the Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden matches are only played by novices, but two of my students are going to participate," she eagerly explained, her eyes on the road.

"Ano…Obaa-chan? What happens if you're late?" Sakuno asked nervously.

"Hmm? It becomes a default loss," she answered, curiousity lining her tone. "Why?" The car stopped and Sakuno threw the door open, slamming it shut and running off.

"I'm going to look around Obaa-chan!" she threw over her shoulder.

"That girl…" 'Obaa-chan' trailed off, shaking her head. "Now, I wonder where the Ouji-sama and O-Hime-sama went…"

…xXx…

"Ah!" Sakuno recognized, spotting a familiar pair of tennis shoes sticking out of the shady tree. She ran up to the figure, losing a bit of her courage when he opened an eye, his sharp gaze locking onto hers.

"Were…were you late?" she quickly asked before she lost her nerve.

"5 minutes late. Automatic loss," he answered, relaxing under the cover of the plant.

"Hinata-chan too?" she questioned, wincing.

"Ran ahead and barely made it," he answered.

"Was…it my fault?" Sakuno prodded carefully about his disqualification.

"Who's else could it be?" he threw back coolly. He rolled his eyes at her nervousness. "…I'm thirsty."

"Let me!" Sakuno offered, feeling guilty for his disqualification.

Two drinks rolled down the machine, clanking together.

"Gomennasai," Sakuno apologized. "I didn't have any money either…"

"Whatever," Echizen rolled off coolly, popping open his drink. The two sat on a bench, eating.

"Ano…arigato. Earlier in the bus, you saved me from being hit in the face by the tennis racquet," Sakuno thanked shyly.

"You were on the train?" Echizen asked, surprised. "Where were you sitting then?"

"Directly across from you," she answered, a bit taken back.

"Hmm…It wasn't anything. They were too loud so I just told them so," he waved off, taking another gulp. Sakuno pouted slightly.

An empty can flew in between the two, landing on the ground before them.

"Ah! If it isn't the t***-shogakusei from before!" a familiar, scratchy voice called out. The three from the train, now wearing standard tennis outfits, polo shirts and shorts with sneakers, sweatbands, and racquets, walked up to them coolly. "Heh! I suppose you lost your division already so you're going home? Or am I wrong?"

He sneered disdainfully, unsettled and angered by the boy's calm look. He lifted Echizen's cap by the rim with his racquet, smirking.

"I'm a seeded player and one of the most favored to win this so go home," Sasabe insulted, removing his racquet. Echizen's gaze did not waver. Furious, Sasabe swung his racquet, bearing his teeth. Sakuno screamed, covering her eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes again.

"Tch. Can't even defend yourself," Sasabe insulted, the racquet only a few inches away from the boy's calm face. "Don't bother talking to me about tennis. Theories are different from real games. Keep that in mind!" He laughed insultingly.

"Anyway, I better go. I'll be participating soon," he sneered, walking off. He bumped into Sakuno, her drink spilling over his shirt, as she shrieked shortly.

"It's sticky! What am I going to do now you baka?" Sasabe angrily yelled at her. "Unlike that boy, I actually have matches!"

"Ah! Gomennasai!" she apologized fearfully, cowering slightly at his menacing presence. The sound of a can opening surprised the high school students and both Sakuno and Echizen as soda spilled over Sasabe's head.

"Oh! I see a poor sport who has to resort to bullying beautiful, young girls to raise his ego," a voice said, high-pitched enough to be female, yet low enough to be a young boy's. They turned to the figure.

Gender was impossible to be told from the clothes, a baggy white shirt that had a large peace symbol in light blue thrown on top of a pair of baggy, slightly ripped jeans. A light blue sleeveless jacket with the hood pulled up, the color the same as the peace sign, was worn halfway zipped on top of the person's shirt. A white sweatband and a watch was wrapped around his…or her right and left wrists respectively, a peace sign necklace, also blue, placed around the person's neck. To finish the outfit, a white baseball cap, similar to Echizen's, had been placed over inky hair, the length impossible to tell underneath the hat and hood, that fell over the person's light eyes and highlighted the heart-shaped face he/she held.

"Why I oughta-!" Sasabe started, swinging his racquet. The person gripped his wrist with a surprisingly strong hold, not befitting the small stature the person held.

"Now now. Calm down…" the person stated with a sly grin. "Fighting won't get you anywhere in life. Did you learn the grip yet? The one from the before."

"Nani?" Sasabe half-muttered, eyes narrowing.

"If you didn't, I can teach you a few things," the person smirked, playfully sticking a pink tongue in between his/her lips as (s)he picked up the empty, dented can on the ground and threw it away along with the one that had spilled all over Sasabe.

Walking over to Sakuno, the person grabbed her wrist with one hand and Echizen's hand with the other. With quick, but gentle steps, the person led them out, throwing something over his/her shoulder.

"I'm your next opponent so attempt a challenge for me, ne? Ba. Ka." Growls of frustration and curses of rage followed their path.

"Ah! Daijobou? Gomennasai!" Sakuno quickly apologized as the three stopped in front of a tennis court, the playing field filled with numerous taller and older people. The person laughed it off with chime-like giggles.

"Don't worry about it," the person stated, grabbing a black tennis racquet from inside of the bag and gripping it carefully. "Tennis is…precious."

"Why can't I face him?" Echizen asked with irritation, his face clearly displaying his cold fury.

"Well I did warn you to run," the person teased.

"Ah, I didn't catch your name…?" Sakuno trailed off, a bit confused at the close conversation between the two.

"…I suppose you can call me Himitsu," the person said slowly, a grin crawling across his/her face.

"Perhaps this is rude, but…what gender are you?" Sakuno questioned.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Himitsu laughed. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"…Should I call you a male then?" Sakuno carefully asked. Himitsu laughed again, ruffling Echizen's hair with familiarity.

"Sure," Himitsu agreed before looking at Echizen. "Don't get jealous."

"As if I would," Echizen gruffly mumbled though he did nothing to stop Himitsu's warm hand from sifting through his hair.

…xXx…

"Don't back out now," Sasabe sneered, weighing the tennis racquet on his shoulders. "You need to be straightened out and I'm the man to do it!"

"I'd be more worried about your pride," Himitsu laughed with a sly smile that made Sasabe pause, blushing.

"Wh-Whatever!" he sneered, completely taken back by the simple beauty that Himitsu portrayed, though gender still unknown and guessed to be male.

"The best of one set match! Sasabe service play!" the referee shouted, preparing the duo for the self-match. The two lined up at their respective sides of the court. Sasabe grinned, seeing Himitsu shift from one foot to the other, mistakening it as nervousness.

"Here!" he laughed, hitting an underhanded serve. "I'll give you a handicap!"

"Get serious!" Himitsu shouted, returning the ball with only a wide sweeping swing. The ball bounced beside the older male's right foot before rolling off the court.

"Love-15!" the referee shouted, completely taken back.

"Anyone can return an underhanded hit!" Sasabe excused, sneering with feigned confidence as he picked up the ball. "I was just being careless, but now I'll get serious. Don't be too scared!"

He threw the ball and his eyes watched it with glee as he hit it.

"Ha! That serve is almost 180 km per hour! That kid is going to get it!" one friend snickered. Sakuno looked pale as if it were her own match, but Echizen who was beside her, looked on in boredom.

"Should I hit slower?" Sasabe sneered, as the tennis ball bounced in the court. Himitsu returned it easily, taking only a single step. The ball hit his racquet perfectly and landed beside Sasabe's right foot, speeding passed him.

"Too slow," he muttered, touching the rim of his cap and pulling it lower. "Again…"

"He returned Sasabe's bullet serve?" one of his friends gawked.

"That's impossible!" the other shouted in disbelief. Echizen snorted while Sakuno gawked.

"Baka!" Sasabe tried to cover. "Even if-"

"Yo. That was your proper hit?" Himitsu menacingly asked. Sasabe froze for a moment before giving an inflated smirk.

"There won't be a second time gaki," he warned. "You won't be as lucky!" Sasabe served again, the ball quickly returned to the other side of the court. Sasabe ran, barely able to return it only to find the young male already at the net, returning the ball and earning a point.

"What the h311 is going on?" one of Sasabe's friends muttered, completely in disbelief.

"Don't worry baka!" Sasabe called out, pointing to himself. "I'm just going easy on the gaki. I'll get serious soon." The two switched sides, one rather indifferent while the other fuming internally.

"Game count 1-0. Himitsu lead," the referee called out, almost tentatively, also at disbelief at the match. Himitsu lined up, bouncing the ball a few times before serving. The ball flew over the net and passed the opponent before he could blink.

"A favorite to win, ne?" Himitsu teased, weighing the racquet on his shoulder neatly. Sasabe grit his teeth, returning serves with hits, diving for the low attacks in the corners, jumping as high as he could for the lobs, and attempting (and failing) to go up to the net. Anger coursed through him as the score was called out again.

"4-0!"

Himitsu bounced the ball a few times between his fingers calmly, barely winded by the game. Sasbe jumped for another lob, swinging his racquet and seeing it slow past the edge. Rage and fear became swollen in his throat and in anger, he let the racquet go, the item swinging towards the audience namely the girl and boy he still held rage for. Himitsu leapt towards the duo, dropping his racquet and heading to help the duo. In fear, his eyes widened. Sasabe landed heavily and looked up, surprised.

The racquet lay on the floor, clattering noisily while Himitsu held a hand out, the obvious mark of the racquet net imprinted upon his palm. The red marks struck fearsomely against his pale palm. Echizen angrily grasped Himitsu's wrist, almost burning a hole through the wound. His gaze turned to Sasabe who shivered, surprised by the frozen anger. Himitsu hugged Echizen.

"Oh kami! Good thing you're fine," he sighed. Echizen began yelling furiously in English, surprising the players.

"**You're hurt! How can that be good?**" he demanded, shoving the tennis player from him. Himitsu chuckled lightly, ruffling Echizen's hair with her uninjured plam while the boy looked irritated and…concerned.

"**It's fine. After all, I can still kill him with my other hand. I've been playing with it all this time anyway. Relax. The match'll be over soon. You should worry more about what we're going to tell Neji-niisan**," Himitsu answered back also in English with a playful wink and hugged Echizen one last time before stepping back into the court, swinging the racquet around on his right hand calmly. He blinked, adjusting his hat as he looked at the referee.

"Ref?" he questioned, once again speaking in their native tongue.

"Oh!" the referee said with realization, fumbling with his whistle. "Match continues!" He blew the whistle, the sound piercing the air as Himitsu readied a serve. He pointed his racquet at Sasabe.

"You just made this match personal," he warned, his voice frozen with palpable rage. Sasabe unconsciously shivered before shaking his head and preparing himself. He leapt for the ball as it came, blinking when he heard a thud beside his feet. He looked carefully at his opponent, shocked when he found that Himitsu had served and turning his head, the ball rested beside his foot calmly. Himitsu bounced another ball, readying his second serve. Once again, he found that he couldn't even react.

The referee called score after score, but he could only hear the blood that pounded in his ears, the fury that arose in his chest. It continued, ball after ball and before long he was panting in exhaustion, his legs shaking and barely able to support his own weight. He returned to his place almost robotically, sweat dripping down his forehead. Once again came the serve, the nearly endless rally, and the slip-up as he missed the speeding ball by only a few centimeters, skidding across the ground.

"6-0! Himitsu's win," the referee called out, blowing his whistle. This score Sasabe heard clearly and surprised, he opened his mouth to protest, but found he could not. He panted and the exhaustion finally catching up, he fell to his knees, leaning forward and watching his sweat drop to the ground.

"See? Over already," Himitsu stated, flashing a peace sign and bright smile at the waiting boy.

"You were playing with him," Echizen complained, rolling his eyes.

"Was not," Himitsu denied, sticking his tongue out. He looked at the fallen opponent before winking at Echizen. "Be right back."

"Oi!" Echizen began to call before sighing in defeat. A cold sensation registered on Sasabe's mind and he looked up, seeing Himitsu, smiling with a iced water bottle in hand.

"Nice match," he complimented.

"Urusai. How could I lose to a shogakusei?" Sasabe complained, pushing the boy's hand away as he stood by himself. Himitsu visibly saddened and Sasabe faltered.

"Wasn't it fun though?" Himitsu questioned, looking up at the older male through thick eyelashes. Sasabe sighed helplessly before taking the water bottle.

"Fine. It's your win," he stated, wiping his sweat with another offered towel while covering his blush.

"Another fan," Echizen grumbled to himself from the sidelines, adjusting the edge of his cap irritably while Sakuno watched in awe and disbelief.

…xXx…

"It was fun," Himitsu thanked with a smile, wiping his face with the towel. He held Sakuno's fingers up to his lips. "Arigato O-Hime-sama. I always do better when a beautiful girl is cheering me on."

Himitsu ended the sentence with a playful wink and smiled. Sakuno blushed just as a familiar figure entered the area.

"Oh so this is where the two of you have been," Sakuno's Obaa-chan chuckled, walking calmly. "I figured you two would have both been qualified and facing each other in the finals though."

"I told him to run," Himitsu teased, nudging Echizen playfully. "So, this is your granddaughter?"

"Yup. As intuitive as ever," she laughed. "This is my, Ryuzaki Sumire's, granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ain't she a cutie?"

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno complained, blushing.

"As beautiful as you are," Himitsu agreed with a glowing smile.

"Smooth-talking as always," Ryuzaki cackled, smacking Himitsu's back good-naturedly. Echizen gestured to his wrist and upon checking the time, Himitsu immediately began to pack, rushing.

"Wah! Got to go. See you later!" Himitsu quickly dismissed, running out the courts with Echizen following as the two argued. Ryuzaki laughed while Sakuno only sighed helplessly.

…xXx…

She nervously shifted from foot to foot, glancing at the sign for the school once again. Seishun Gakuen, middle school level. Her eyes traced the words over and over again, only occasionally blocked by the passing student. Males were wearing a normal, black school uniform, long pants with a white collared shirt and a matching black, button-up jacket. The females were wearing a dark navy skirt, almost black in color, with a white collared shirt like the males, with a matching blue jacket, though slightly lighter in color, with a colored ribbon. No matter how many days had passed, the time at Seigaku, the nickname of the school, a total of a few weeks now, never failed to amaze her still. A hand met her back in a friendly manner.

"Ah Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno recognized with surprise, smiling lightly at seeing a nostalgic face.

"Guess what?~ I heard that some new transfer students will be joining the tennis club today! Heard they won a lot of competitions back in America where they're from. Must be monsters," her best friend, Osakada Tomoka gossiped, rolling her brown eyes. She scrunched up her nose jokingly, emphasizing the mole under her eye before laughing. She was wearing the Seigaku uniform as well, her hair pulled into twin ponytails with matching ribbons.

"Are you going to sign up for the school newspaper as always?" Sakuno inquired.

"Most likely," Tomoka admitted, smiling happily. The two entered the gates, talking animatedly, missing the familiar boy asleep underneath the blooming cherry blossom tree and the girl waking him up.

…xXx…

The sensei quieted the noisy class almost lazily, waving her hand in sleepy frustration.

"We have a new student," she announced before shouting for the student to enter. A bright looking girl walked in. She was tall for their age, towering over most of the males in the class. She had a blessed figure that was the envy of every girl in the room. She was wearing the school uniform and had her hair up in a ponytail with a matching red ribbon. Her large eyes blinked, looking around at the mixed reactions of amazement and jealousy. She smiled breathtakingly.

"Ohayo! I'm Hyuga Hinata! Yoroshiku," she greeted innocently. "My twin Hyuga Himitsu couldn't come today, but we'll be switching off attendance as we please." The sensei waved her to take a random seat while calmly ordering the class about schoolwork. Hinata's eyes scanned the room before her eyes caught on a specific person.

"Ah! Sakuno!" she called out in recognition, bounding up happily to meet her. "I didn't think we'd get to meet again like this!"

"Ah! It's Hinata-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed in surprise, standing up. "This is wonderful! Did you win the competition?"

"**Of course**!" Hinata winked, giving her an 'ok' sign with her fingers.

"Break it up! You two can talk after class," the sensei warned, continuing with her lesson. Hinata took a seat, sharing a wink with Sakuno.

…xXx…

"Sakuno! Who's this?" Tomoka asked, blinking with confusion, pulling out a camera. "How do you already know the transfer student?"

"Met by accident," Hinata answered, oblivious to the multiple stares towards her.

"Do you mind if I…?" Tomoka trailed off, holding up her camera. Hinata laughed, the sound silencing the room easily.

"Go ahead. I'll have to warn you that I'm photogenic though," Hinata joked, smiling widely, revealing a set of neat, white teeth. Tomoka eagerly began to take pictures.

"And your twin?" she asked while taking pictures.

"We're just going to come when we feel like it," Hinata answered, her smile not dropping. "We're…smart I suppose you could say. The other transfer student and I held a long-distance relationship—I believe is the term—for a long time so it's nice being together with him now."

"Eh? Scoop of the century!" Tomoka squealed, taking more pictures. "Transfer students have a long-distance relationship now rekindled! I can see the front page now!" Hinata laughed.

"Go ahead! Just let me double-check the article so that I don't get pestered," Hinata agreed.

"Hai!~" Tomoka happily confirmed, cheering as she finished the last of the pictures.

…xXx…

"This must be fate," Ryuzaki sighed, looking through old pictures.

"Fate?" Hinata laughed, opening the door and stepping inside. "Call it that if you like, but it's also called 'searching' you know."

"Ah! Signing up for the team?" Ryuzaki guessed happily.

"Not quite," Hinata stated with a sly expression, taking a seat on the clear corner of her wooden desk. "I came so that 'Himitsu' could sign up."

"All the same," Ryuzaki grumbled teasingly, rolling her eyes.

"You know that it's…important," Hinata muttered, struggling for the correct word. The elder woman softened at the girl's expression.

"Of course I know. How about you go change right now and I'll get ready to introduce you?" she suggested.

"Sure," Hinata agreed, jumping off of the desk. She looked out the window once more.

"Ah! I see fish," she stated before turning away as Ryuzaki walked up to the window, curious. Hinata opened the door and as quickly as she had come, she left.

…xXx…

"I'm Horio, Satoshi Horio," the boy introduced himself to Echizen, noticing the racquet bag the boy carried. His hair had been cut short and was slightly spiked. He was decent in looks, but definitely not a superstar. "You going to the tennis courts too? I better warn you that Seigaku isn't a place where anyone can get on the team. I've got 2 years of experience already so I'm probably going to be a regular soon. Better become good friends with me now and-" He turned around, finding the male missing.

"Eh? Where'd he go?" he shouted in surprise.

…xXx…

"Today, the senpai are all playing elsewhere so registration has been postponed until tomorrow," one first-year stated, tying his shoe. He was wearing his gym clothes, a white shirt with a pair of black-blue shorts. His hair had been cut into a bowl shape and beside him was another first-year, his hair shaved military style. He was also wearing his gym clothes, but with long sweats instead. The two were average in looks, only a bit better than Horio. "The other first-years left, but we decided to play a game first."

"Aw. This stinks," Horio cursed, frowning.

"Yo! First-years!" two older males called. One had his black hair cut into a short buzz cut and the other into a spiked style. "You joining the club?"

"Hai. Yoroshiku," the three first-years, the two unknown and Horio, bowed.

"I'm Kato Kachiro," the one with the bowl-cut introduced, smiling. "Class 1-5. Yoroshiku!"

"I'm Mizuno Katsuo!" the other greeted. "Class 1-5 as well. Yoroshiku!"

"I'm Horio Satoshi, class 1-2! I have two years of tennis experience," Horio proudly stated.

"I'm Hayashi Daisuke and that's Ikeda Masaya. We're both second-years," the first male introduced. Another male walked up, his hair up to his chin.

"And I'm Arai Masashi, second-year as well. Want to play a game with us?" the final boy offered, smirking.

"What kind of game?" Horio asked, smiling brightly.

"Simple," Hayashi answered, using gestures to point things out. "You serve from that end of the court and if you knock over this can in 10 tries, you earn 10,000 yen (about $121). To play is 200 yen (about $2.50). Wanna play?" He placed the empty tennis ball can at one end of a court.

"10,000 yen?" the three first-years shouted in surprise, each grabbing a ball eagerly.

"Don't have to say it twice!" Horio cheered, readying his racquet. From outside of the gated courts, Echizen looked in, the feeling of trouble brushing against his mind.

…xXx…

"Guess all three of you are done," Ikeda snickered, smirking at the numerous balls littering the ground and the can that still sat upright. None of the attempts had even brushed against the can.

"It's too bad," Hayashi comforted. "Even we second-years have a difficult time with just 10 tries."

"Well, I guess we owe you 200 yen," Horio stated. Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo dug into their pockets, fishing out 200 yen.

"You seem to be mistaken," Ikeda chuckled, turning the can around. On the back was a clear note.

_Knock-Down-The-Can Game_

_Prize: 10,000 Yen (About $121)_

_Per Try: 500 Yen (About $6)_

_(For Challenge: 200 Yen [About $2.50])_

"Eh? 500 yen per?" Katsuo cried.

"This isn't even a serious game," Horio tried to reason. "What kind of deal is this?"

"That's too bad. If you had hit the can, you would have gotten the 10,000 yen," Arai chuckled. "Now hand over 5,200 yen (about $62.50) each."

"Oi! You, standing there. Don't watch. Why don't you give it a try yourself?" Ikeda urged Echizen, smirking.

"Ah! It's you!" Horio recognized.

"You're just chickening out," Hayashi prodded.

"Don't!" Katsuo warned. "They're just aiming to take your money!"

Echizen adjusted his white cap, thinking for a few seconds before reaching over his shoulder and pulling a racquet out of his racquet bag.

"It's not that I can't do it," he began, bouncing the tennis ball a few times with a sigh. "It's just that hitting the can normally won't work…because it has rocks in it."

The second-years gave cries of guilty indignant fury as Echizen threw the ball up before swinging, the ball hitting the can just below the lid with precision. The can fell over, its cap opening and a pile of rocks spilling out. The second-years began to curse to each other as ball after ball, Echizen aimed and scored hits on the now-dented can. The second-years slowed their curses, watching in amazement while the other first-years could only stare.

"If I hit it 100 times will you give me 1,000,000 yen (about $12,081.70)?" Echizen threatened, pausing in his practice. He hit another ball, surprised when another ball appeared out of nowhere, the two tennis balls falling to the ground softly before rolling off in separate directions.

"Don't bully second-years too much. It's only been the first day," a voice called out.

"What are you doing here Mitsu-nii?" Echizen questioned, rolling his eyes in irritation though his tone surprisingly bright.

"Checking out the school of course," Himitsu answered, only his smile visible behind his cap. He was wearing a baggy white shirt worn on top of a pair of baggy, slightly ripped, army-green jeans. An army green sleeveless jacket matching his pants, with the hood pulled up was worn halfway zipped on top of his shirt. A white sweatband and a watch was wrapped around his right and left wrists respectively, a necklace that had the word 'Luck', also designed with army green in ruggish letters, placed around the his neck. To complete the outfit, he had worn the same cap as before, his hair and half of his face still hidden.

"Ah! Second-years!" Himitsu called out, not even looking at the three who were slowly beginning to sneak away. "Arai Musashi, class 2-8. Hayashi Daisuke, class 2-8. Ikeda Masaya, class 2-8. I'm Hyuga Himitsu, class 1-1. As much as it'll pain you…"

He turned to face them, smirking.

"I'm afraid that I'll be ordering 10 laps each."

"Oi! Don't get cocky," Arai shouted, angrily hitting a ball at him. Himitsu didn't even flinch as the ball sailed by his cheek by a few inches.

"Aim better and then we'll talk. Ne, Sumire-sensei?" he smirked. Ryuzaki-sensei came up from behind them, looking—for lack of words—furious.

"You're going too easy on them!" she scolded Himitsu. "20 laps. Now!" The three second-years quickly began running, half in fear and the other half with complaints. Outside, another second-year stood, watching.

"Oi! You two!" he called. He was dressed in black sweats and a bright yellow shirt. His black hair was naturally spiky and short while his eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, second-year, class 2-8. One of you play a round with me."

"…Sumire-sensei?" Himitsu questioned, sighing when he found the coach long gone to watch over the trio of troublemakers.

"I'll play," Echizen agreed, shedding his bag as he went to go change. Himitsu raised an eyebrow and sighed but said nothing otherwise.

…xXx…

"I met a really cool guy earlier. Hurry Sakuno!" Tomoka urged.

"I'm coming," Sakuno laughed, following. The two came upon the tennis courts, eager to watch.

"See? See? It's that guy over there in the cap," Tomoka squealed, pointing at a single male who was tying his sneakers on the bench. Another male walked up to him, his face shielded as the two talked.

"Even better! There's more eye-candy," Tomoka half-drooled, gesturing at the other male.

"Ah! It's Himitsu-kun and Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno recalled, surprised.

"Eh? You know them? They're really cool! Introduce me!" Tomoka urged, shaking the poor girl. Echizen stood, taking his racquet as Himitsu whispered something to him. Horio was requesting to be referee just as Himitsu looked up, waving at Sakuno.

"Sakuno! I heard from Nata that you'd be here," Himitsu greeted, walking over and talking to her through the fenced wall.

"Nata…Hinata-chan?" Sakuno pieced together.

"Bingo," Himitsu laughed, looking at Tomoka. "And I assume that this is the girl from the newspaper…Tomoka was it?"

"From Hinata as well?" Tomoka questioned, camera in the ready.

"Yup. Oh, and pictures are a must," Himitsu chuckled, smirking. The two girls turned pink. "I must warn you that I'm photogenic."

"Hinata said that as well," Tomoka giggled, eagerly taking photos.

"The one at the courts with the cap is the other transfer student," Himitsu pointed out. "Better ask for the pictures though. He's not very…camera-loving I suppose you could say."

"I'll ask after the match then," Tomoka cheered, happily settling for multiple pictures of the twin.

…xXx…

"I overheard that you know how to do the twist serve," Momoshiro informed, smirking.

"The twist serve?" Horio screeched, surprised.

"Twist serve…?" Kachiro questioned with confusion.

"The twist serve! The twist serve!" Horio repeated. "Generally speaking, it's the reverse of a slice spin that turns left. The twist serve adds a topspin on it."

"So in other words, the ball flies towards your face," Momoshiro completed, smiling. "There aren't many who can do it at such a young age, ne?"

"…I know a few," Echizen stated simply, weighing the racquet on his shoulder almost lazily.

"Ok. I'll let you serve first. I'll be using this side," Momoshiro decided, walking to one side.

"Eh? Why aren't you going to Momoshiro-senpai?" Horio questioned.

"Obviously because I want to see that twist serve first!" Momoshiro answered, grinning ear-to-ear. "Oh, and call me Momo-chan!"

"I can't do that," Horio denied though he looked happy. He climbed up the referee chair.

"Best of one service play. Echizen serve!" Horio announced proudly from the referee's chair. "The referee will be Horio who has had 2 years of tennis experience!"

"Ganbatte, Ryu-kun," Himitsu cheered from the sidelines. Echizen adjusted his cap in response before bouncing the ball a few times in his left hand, throwing it up. Without a pause, he hit the tennis ball, sending it flying across and over the net. Momoshiro didn't move a muscle, letting the swift serve fly past him.

"I refuse a slice serve," Momoshiro announced, pointing his racquet at him.

"15-Love," Horio called out.

"Don't be so stingy," Momoshiro urged, though he smiled.

"Yadda," Echizen stated in reply.

"Cocky gaki," Momoshiro grumbled.

"He's going to bug you until you do Ryu-kun!" Himitsu yelled, smiling with nostalgia. "It's your pick!"

Once again, Echizen bounced the ball against the ground before jumping to hit it.

"Oh, he's fulfilling his wish," Himitsu muttered.

"Eh?" Sakuno and Tomoka asked at once. Echizen's racquet met the ball before landing at the ground by Momoshiro's feet and rebounding upwards, towards his face. Momoshiro stepped backwards to dodge and raised his racquet, but proved too weak from the shock and the racquet was knocked out of his hand. Momoshiro stood motionless for a second before chuckling.

"Whoa! How scary! I'm so shocked!" Momoshiro teased, picking up his racquet.

"3-30-Love," Horio announced, shocking out of his reverie.

"Daijobou?" Echizen asked without much care.

"Gaki," Momoshiro muttered in a curse, smirking once again as Echizen readied yet another serve.

(_The ball is faster than I thought…To counter that, the best time to hit it would be when it just rises…to the front!)_

Momoshiro stepped back a few steps, racquet directly hitting the difficult serve. Smirking victoriously, he swung the racquet forward, the entire court paused as the ball hit the net and fell, rolling a few inches inside his court.

"Heh. So I guess timing isn't the only requirement," Momoshiro chuckled, smacking his own cheeks to focus.

"Ah! I just remembered! Isn't Momoshiro-senpai that regular player?" Kachiro realized. "Does Echizen really have that much strength in the ball?"

"Ryu-kun, gambatte!" Himitsu cheered, smiling.

"40-Love," Horio called out.

Another serve. Another net.

"Game 1-0! Echizen leads!" Horio announced.

"No way! Against a regular!" Katsuo shouted, shocked. Once again, he served, but Momoshiro's eyes glinted in a confident manner before he returned the ball. The ball bounced against the top of the net, flying up into the air before falling on Echizen's side of the court.

"Oh! Lucky!" Momoshiro cheered, making a 'V'ictory sign.

"He's getting the hang of the serves," Tomoka noted, finished with her photo shooting with Himitsu. Himitsu chuckled as Echizen readied another twist serve.

(_Too bad. I've got the timing and power now. I can't lose!_)

Momoshiro returned the ball and shouts of awe rang out.

"He's fighting back!" Kachiro noted.

"But Echizen is at the net!" Horio pointed out as the two opponents began to rally fiercely. It seemed as though neither side would let up before Echizen lightly hit it, the ball hitting just a few inches in front of the net.

"Eh? A drop volley?" Horio shouted, once again shocked.

"Y…You! You know how to do that too?" Momoshiro questioned in awe.

"15-Love," Horio called out the score, remembering his job.

"I can't tell who's going to win. Momoshiro-senpai is good, but Echizen isn't a typical guy either," Katsuo thought aloud. The three second-years and Sumire were returning, the three males out of the breath while the female looked reenergized.

"What do you mean?" Hayashi demanded, panting. "Momoshiro will definitely win!"

(_K*so. I'm taking too long. I have to finish the game._)

Momoshiro shifted his feet, surprised when Echizen sighed suddenly.

"Mada mada dane," he said calmly, shifting the racquet from his right hand to his left.

"I suppose none of you knew," Himitsu drawled. "Ryu-kun is actually left-handed." Momoshiro's eyes widened while the girls shouted in surprise.

"Time!" Momoshiro called, calling attention to himself. "We'll end the game here for today. I'll let you off like this."

"Eh? But Momoshiro!" Ikabe protested. Echizen nodded and packed up without words. Himitsu leapt up to him and the two walked together.

"Ohayo! I'm Tomoka! I'm in class 1-1 with Hinata-chan and Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka greeted.

"Who's Sakuno?" Echizen asked cluelessly before walking away.

"Ah! Gomen! Ryu-kun is really bad with people…faces and names in general," Himitsu apologized before chasing after him.

"Are you really letting him go?" Hayashi argued. "If you do, those first-years will look down on the second-years!"

"If only your ankle wasn't injured!" Ikabe complained.

"Iie…he already knew from the beginning," Momoshiro answered their complaints.

(_To play with his less dominant hand…he must have been watching out for his senpai…_)

…xXx…

"Echizen Ryoma?" one repeated.

"Didn't you hear?" another questioned.

"Not at all," the first answered.

"From what Momoshiro told me, he's not a normal first-year and since it's coming from him, it must be true, ne?" the second explained. "I also heard that there was another person who didn't give his name. I suppose we'll have to find him."

"If that's true, shouldn't we be happy for that then?" the first smiled. His hair was cut into a bowl with a few unruly strands of hair that hung in front of his face.

"Hmm…true," another of the group thought aloud as they walked towards their school.

…xXx…

"Ah! Sakuno look!" Tomoka called, pointing out the window. "It's Ryoma-sama! Isn't he amazing Sakuno?"

"…Mhm," Sakuno answered, a bit hesitantly. "But…isn't he dating Hinata-chan?"

"Just admiring Sakuno," Tomoka explained lightly as she smirked. "But you li~ke him for real!"

Sakuno opened her mouth to protest, turning red, but failed as another voice entered their conversation.

"Ah it's Tomoka and Sakuno. Ohayo," Hinata greeted, smiling. She dropped her bag off on her desk before peering out the window.

"Oh, the tennis courts? Who're you looking at?" Hinata teased, nudging Tomoka with her elbow.

"Your eye-candy of a boyfriend," Tomoka answered honestly.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno squeaked, turning red as Hinata laughed it off.

"Ryu-kun is mine," Hinata whined playfully. The three laughed together.

"Then set me up with your twin," Tomoka suggested, her eyes glinting.

"Mitsu…is also in a relationship Tomoka," Hinata informed, raising a knowing eyebrow.

"All the good guys are taken," Tomoka pouted as Sakuno and Hinata comforted her with knowing looks and giggles.

…xXx…

"I heard that Momoshiro-senpai's ankle was hurt so he was only at half-power," Horio stated as the first-years stretched. "Well, it only makes sense. Even though you are good Echizen, no matter what, you can't match up to a regular that easily. I mean, look at the other players! The regulars aren't even here and their level is so high. Every month, there's also a ranking match that is used to determine the regulars. That's part of Seigaku's reasons for being so strong."

"You sure know a lot," another first-year complimented Horio who began to rant.

Echizen didn't react to Horio's prideful explanations, but seemed to turn his head to the newest addition of the team.

"Ne, Ryu-kun, should we rally a bit?" Himitsu suggested. His outfit was the same as before, but his color scheme had changed into one of red and black. His accessories had been themed 'Devil' and was clearly written on his red necklace and shirt. His black, baggy pants even had a red serpent crawling up one leg and a matching one on his black sweatband. His cap, unlike the rest of his clothes, hadn't changed from the white color.

"Why not?" Echizen responded, picking up his racquet. The two stood, simply hitting the ball between the two without bounces.

"Seigaku is in the best 4 of the district, did you know?" Horio continued to inform, reveling in the attention.

"Why are all the first-years so close together and not practicing?" one second-year questioned, panting from the early warm-up.

"Who cares?" another answered. "Practice hasn't started yet anyways."

"I would love to play against the buchou!" Horio admitted, chuckling. "Who knows, maybe with my two years of experience I'll actually be able to manage a point!"

"Don't even joke," Arai called out, disgusted. "First-years in the ranking matches? You'll all only collect balls and train the basics until the end of the summer camp training. In other words, only second and third-years can be picked as regulars. If any of you misbehave while the regulars are com-"

"Oh, here they come," Himitsu stated, nodding her head in the direction of the entrance. Everyone froze mid-sentence, shocked when indeed, a group of the regulars walked into the court, marked by their special team jackets.

"Yoroshiku!" everyone greeted in unison, bowing, all except for a single duo.

"Oh! Chisu!" Himitsu shouted alone after the deafening greeting, smiling at the members with a relaxed face before he hit the tennis ball so it landed inside the box of tennis balls, stopping coolly at the top. He walked over to Echizen and slung an arm around his shoulder before turning to face the regulars fully. "This is Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma. I go by Himitsu. We'll be future regulars of the Seigaku Tennis Team. Yoroshiku!"

"That's super confident nya~" one regular laughed, a bandage on his cheek and messy, red hair that he brushed behind his ear while wiping a fake tear from his mischievous eyes. He was taller than Himitsu and Echizen, but looked normal height against the rest of the regulars. He was one of the more lean members though muscles still coated his body.

"Super confidence? More like over-egoistic pride," another regular snorted. His messy, spiky hair fell just above his glaring eyes. He had a bandanna tied around his head, a green one with a white pattern on the front. He was built with muscle and had a frightening face that, though scared most of the others, Himitsu welcomed with a smile.

"We'll see in the matches," Himitsu joked, laughing to himself. "I have to go see Sumire-sensei so I'll be back later. Ja ne!"

With that, the boy packed his racquet walked out of the courts, whistling a tune with the racquet bag swinging on his shoulder.

"Your friend is asking for a death wish," the second member hissed at Echizen.

"Calm down nya!" the first snickered. "The kid's got spunk. We probably need some. A lot of the members here are so drab nya."

" 'Drab' you say? What a pest," the second stated, rolling his eyes. "We have enough on our hands with you."

The two began to glare, but quickly separated themselves when another intervened.

"We'll all introduce ourselves when the Buchou gets here and before practice. Until then, let's warm-up a bit," another regular cut in, a few strands of his neat bowl cut hanging in his face. He blinked, used to the obstruction as he picked up a racquet. He looked to be more of a power player, but the leadership he held demonstrated his obvious role as Fukubuchou.

"I want everyone to start rallying a bit to practice," the Fukubuchou announced, taking one side of one court while a single regular stood on the other side. The other members were speechless, completely forgetting about their own practice, as the regular hit the ball back into the basket no matter where the ball was hit by the Fukubuchou who was shouting advice to them. The regulars rotated, switching off for more practice. The other members whispered together, awestruck…except for one.

He stood, watching the ball land in the basket and the chaotic way it fell in, spilling more tennis balls over its sides. He stood, glancing at the path he had seen Mitsu take and the swing of the tennis racquet as the Fukubuchou hit it. He stood, observing the other regulars and the amazed members. He looked over them once more before holding back a snort. He was also aware that the Fukubuchou accidentally hit a ball too far, aiming for right where he was standing. Echizen tapped the rim of his cap before readying his body as he had infinite times before and struck the ball into the basket. He rubbed the back of his neck, bored, a bit sulky as tennis balls overflowed the sides.

"Not as hard as it looks, is it? I don't have the same control as Mitsu-nii, but neither do you guys," Echizen stated, watching their reactions: the interested looks of the regulars, the fearful ones by the other first-years, the fury from the second and third-years.

"You gaki! What the h*** do you think you're doing? This isn't a place for first-years to be showing off!" Arai shouted, grabbing the unwavering Echizen by the collar. A tennis ball smacked against his hand, startling him as he cried out in pain and loosened his grip. Echizen took a step back, brushing off his collar while Himitsu stood at the entrance, obviously not happy.

"I'm gone for a minute and already you're in trouble," Himitsu stated, his cold voice sweeping across the courts as he gave a smile promising pain. The other members, regulars included, froze at the palpable rage. Himitsu walked to Echizen, taking him by the hand.

"Let's rally a bit more Ryu-kun," Himitsu demanded, picking up a ball. He threw up the ball and the two began rallying, but still fearful and somewhat stunned, everyone just watched as the two began to pick up pace, throwing in another ball as they hit the ball to each other while not letting a single one bounce.

"Why isn't anyone training?" a strong voice cut in, causing Echizen to drop a single ball. Himitsu smirked, catching the other tennis ball and picking up the other in one hand and dumping the two into a basket. A man appeared in the entrance, dressed in the regular uniform. His hair was parted to the side and a pair of glasses perched on his nose, flashing along with his steady, stern eyes.

"Bu-Buchou!" the other tennis team members quickly greeted.

"Chisu," Himitsu greeted, smirking while giving a two-finger salute. The Buchou raised an eyebrow.

"Ran ahead to train with your…friend?" he questioned.

"If you want to call it that," Himitsu answered, the undeniable relationship between the two raising a million curious thoughts. The Buchou looked around the courts.

"Line up!" he ordered. Everyone scrambled into line quickly. The regulars stood at the front and the following lines were by school year, youngest to oldest. Himitsu and Echizen had walked to the end of the first year line, oblivious to the glares that burrowed into their heads.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, third-year and Buchou," the Buchou announced. "Regulars, introductions!"

"I am Oishi Shuichiro, third-year as well and Fukubuchou," the Fukubuchou greeted.

"Kikumaru Eiji at your service! Third-year and part of the 'Golden Pair' with Oishi, nya!~" the red-haired one with the bandaged cheek stated, winking. "Yoroshiku!"

"Fuji Shusuke, third-year," one regular, smiling calmly with his eyes closed. His hair fell to his neck calmly and he was more of a lean player, less importance in his muscles, but also one of the shortest. He had a feminine aura about him, but it was obvious that he was male.

"Kawamura Takashi, third-year," another tentatively smiled, his hair cut short. He did not stand out all that much within the regulars, but his amiable smile automatically made the other members relax.

"I am Inui Sadaharu, third-year," yet another greeted. His black hair spiked in all directions and his eyes were hidden behind gleaming spectacles. He did not smile like most members and had a notebook in his hand.

"Kaido Kaoru, second-year," a different regular, the one from before, gruffly introduced. He let out a hiss that sounded much like a serpent. "Fssshhhhh..."

"And I'm Momoshiro Takeshi!" another greeted, beaming. "I'm a second-year, but call me Momo-chan! Yoroshiku!"

"Second-years and third-years begin rallying! First-years prepare to pick up balls and practice!" Tezuka announced, clapping his hands as the crowd dispersed. Himitsu and Echizen looked at each other before getting ready for practice.

…xXx…

"Arai-senpai is really fierce about seniority," Horio sighed as the three boys got ready to go practice again after the break, leaving their racquets in the locker room. Horio stepped on something, shrieking as he took a few steps back.

"Oh, it's only this dusty, old racquet," he realized, sighing in relief as he picked it up. "Thank goodness it wasn't Arai-senpai's."

He placed it on top of one of the numerous shelves.

"Speaking of which, I think that Himitsu and you need to watch out Ryom—Get up Ryoma-kun! You're on Arai-senpai's jersey!" Horio screamed, frightened. Slowly, Echizen looked at the jersey beside him and sure enough, he was sitting on part of it. Echizen finished lacing his shoes and got up just as Himitsu ran in.

"I'll be out there soon," Himitsu urged, already changed. He placed his things inside his locker and began lacing his shoes.

"Let's go," Echizen stated, giving a nod in response to Himitsu's hurried and distracted greeting.

"We better hurry!" Horio urged. "Don't want to be late!"

He opened the door before running into a broad chest.

"Watch where you're going you monkey!" a familiar voice demanded. Horio looked up, frightened when he saw three familiar faces.

"Ah! Gomen Arai-senpai!" Horio automatically apologized as he walked away, Echizen leading with hands in his pockets.

"Tch! Disrespectful punks," Arai spat as he walked in with Hayashi and Ikeda. The three threw disdainful glances at Himitsu who was lacing his shoes before Hayashi and Ikeda began to change.

"Oi! You're on my jersey!" Arai shouted at the young boy. Himitsu glanced to his side before finding that he had, in a rush, sat on Arai's jersey. Himitsu stood up, holding the jersey in one hand and patting it with the other before folding it neatly.

"Gomen," Himitsu apologized with a smile, holding the neat jersey up for the senpai. Arai made an irritated, blushing face, grabbing the jacket from the first-year who left, smiling once more.

"Those gaki need to learn some manners," Arai growled, sitting on the bench.

"That kid is better than that other one, Echizen," Ikabe pointed out. "He actually knows how to apologize."

"His attitude during the game is just as bad if not worse though," Hayashi pointed out.

"I swear that the two, no matter how good they are at tennis, need attitude adjustments," added another second-year.

"What's with all the racquets?" Hayashi grumbled when he knocked over a bag. He read the name off and gaped.

"Echizen has three racquets?" Ikabe choked.

"Hyuga over here has three too," Hayashi stated, pulling out another tennis bag. Arai smirked.

"I have an idea."

…xXx…

A pen tapped on the desk in thought, the owner lost in his own world.

"So how is it going Tezuka?" a voice broke through his reverie. "You going to put the two in?"

"Our club normally doesn't allow first-years into the ranking matches though Ryuzaki-sensei," another voice pointed out. "And though I have to admit that the skills you told about weren't hot air, the two…and their situation are still dubious. Don't you agree Buchou?"

"True…" Tezuka stated, still staring at the paper.

"Well, in the end it is Tezuka's choice," Sumire pointed out. Oishi and Sumire looked at each other knowingly with smiles.

…xXx…

Horio and most of the other first-years breathed hard, sweat covering their brow.

"Practice is a killer," Horio complained, sitting on the ground. Himitsu and Echizen looked at each other, hardly winded.

"There's still more," Echizen cruelly reminded them.

"How much?" Horio questioned, wincing.

"Practice swinging 500 times," Himitsu answered, giving the other first-years a sympathetic look.

"We haven't even made the team yet!" Horio complained.

…xXx…

"50!" the voices of the first-years echoed in unison as they swung the racquet.

"51!"

"52!"

"What's wrong Echizen, Himitsu?" Horio questioned, frowning at the duo as he paused in his activities. "Did you both forget your racquets?"

"Iie," Himitsu answered, the two looking around with furrowed eyebrows.

"You both have guts, not bringing your racquets to practice," a familiar voice rang out. Arai walked up to the duo. "Skipping because Buchou and Fukubuchou aren't here?"

Himitsu and Echizen stared at Arai's eyes with an unnervingly calm and confident aura.

"Look," Aria started, his anger covering his fear. "If you're both so confident that you don't need practice unless you're playing real matches, I'd play a match with you. But, since the two of you don't have a racquet…"

"Arai! Found this is the locker room. They can share it!" Ikabe stated, tossing the old, dusty racquet to Arai. He smirked, thrusting it at Echizen.

"Ah! But the strings are loose and the frame makes this weird sound. How can anyone play with that?" Horio complained.

"You going to play, 'Mr. I'm-the-best,' or not?" Arai prodded, glaring at Echizen.

"Arai's picking on the first-years again," Eiji pointed out.

"Should we stop him?" Inui questioned.

"Buchou and Fukubuchou aren't just going to let them go when they see this," Eiji thought aloud.

"Hmm…yeah," Fuji agreed.

"That dusty racquet is perfect for a first-year like you," Arai sneered. "If you get it, stop acting so cocky. But who knows? Maybe if you play, the missing racquets will appear."

Echizen's eyes widened before narrowing.

"I'll play," Himitsu volunteered, grabbing the racquet from Echizen. He weighed it on his shoulder.

"Bu-"

"All you're doing is picking on Ryu-kun even though I've done the same as him. Isn't it unfair? Therefore, I'll take his place and play a match with you," Himitsu explained, licking his lips confidently and drawing attention to them as he smirked. "Favoritism isn't pretty…Unless I'm wrong. Ne Sen-pai?"

Arai grunted, biting his lip with a somewhat hidden blush.

"Let's watch a bit longer," Fuji decided, looking with interest at the match.

"Thought you'd say that nya," Eiji stated dryly.

"I won't be going easy on you," Arai agreed, taking his place on the other side of the court. He placed the head of his tennis racquet against the ground. "Smooth or rough?"

" 'Smooth or rough?' " Katsuo repeated with confusion.

"That's how you decide who serves first," Horio explained. "There's also up and down where the logo on the bottom of the racquet handle is used too."

"It doesn't matter. You serve first Senpai," Himitsu offered, taking his place on at the baseline. He flicked the racquet a few times.

"I'm ready when you are!" he called out. Arai bit his lip again before picking up his racquet.

"Here I come!" Arai shouted, throwing the ball up into the air and serving. With practiced movements, Himitsu appeared in front of it, hitting the ball quickly. The ball flew over the net and hit the fence behind him.

"Ah gomen Sakuno, Tomoka!" Himitsu called, apologizing towards the passing startled duo. By now, most of the members had paused their own practices, too interested in the match.

"I knew it! It's impossible with a racquet like that!" Horio complained.

"Where's all the big talk?" Arai sneered.

"Even if he hits the ball squarely there's no control or spin," Inui stated matter-of-factly.

(_Heh! This is coming along well. Keep on struggling! Squirm! Embarrass yourself so that you and that other first-year will never show off again!_) Arai smirked.

Himitsu turned her attention to her racquet, flicking it a few more times before giving a practice swing. He smirked before knocking his knuckles on it once more.

"He's got it," Echizen muttered.

"I get it now. Again Senpai," Himitsu called out.

"Don't get so cocky!" Arai warned as he served again. Once again, Himitsu appeared before the ball, twisting his whole upper body and placing a spin on the ball. The ball swiftly appeared by Arai's foot before leaping up and smashing into the gate behind him.

"Ah gomen!" Himitsu apologized again. Sakuno gave a tentative smile while Tomoka eagerly began to cheer.

"So he added a spin by turning his whole body," Inui observed.

"Impressive," Fuji agreed.

"Did you see that? He was able to hit it back so well with that bad racquet! It still made that weird sound, but that return was so fast!" Whispers, praising and disbelieving spread across the courts.

"It was too slow," Echizen complained. Himitsu looked at him knowingly, sighing.

"I should put a bit more power into it," Himitsu agreed, looking carefully over the racquet. "Though I also have to admit that this old timer has seen better days."

"D…Don't get cocky because you made it once!" Arai demanded, serving once again. Once again, Himitsu appeared before it, spinning his body and sending the ball just out of his reach.

(_How can he return the ball with such a poor racquet?_) Arai demanded, running for the ball.

"He told himself that 'A great painter would never blame his brush,' " Fuji mumbled.

"That kid…he'll make the team if he's in the matches," Inui predicted.

"I can agree with that, nya~" Eiji smirked.

(_K*so! I''ll end up being the laughingstock if this continues!_) Arai ran around, rallying the ball just as another ball fell out of his pocket.

"Ah! I should move the ball out of your way," Himitsu offered with a sly smile, hitting the fallen hindrance with the tennis ball, sending one flying and the other frozen on the court. Arai fell on his behind, the ball in front of him.

"He's in complete control of the racquet!" Horio cheered. "Just like when he hit the ball into the basket!"

"Kaido, where are you going?" Fuji questioned.

"Of all the…he's embarrassing the second-years like that. I'm going to the bathroom," Kaido mumbled, walking off, hissing to himself.

"I should stop warming up now," Himitsu announced, retying his shoes and unzipping the sleeveless jacket all the way down.

"Ah! The strings are broken!" Horio pointed out. Himitsu took a look at it, kissing the frame. Tomoka began to take pictures eagerly, squealing soundlessly.

"It's fine. This racquet won't let me down," he stated, smiling. Tomoka took more shots of his fierce face as Echizen threw a glare at the oblivious girl and Sakuno sighed.

"Let's finish to the end Senpai," Himitsu urged, weighing the racquet on his petite shoulders.

"Isn't that enough?" Ikabe questioned nervously.

"It was just a practice match," Hayashi tried to placate. Himitsu smirked, pulling a tennis ball from his pockets.

"Yadda," he stated, throwing the ball into the air. The ball landed on the line, barely in, before spinning into the basket off to the side of the court as he smirked. Not a single ball fell out though a few shifted.

"But I'll give my Senpai-tachi a break if they help Ryu-kun and I 'find' our racquets," Himitsu offered. The three Senpai began to scramble for the hidden racquets while Himitsu high-fived Echizen.

"Did you see that spin?" Eiji asked in wonder, giving an impressed whistle. "Never seen anyone hit a ball to the basket from that bounce...or that control."

"Hmm…interesting," Fuji muttered to himself, his eyes slightly opened.

…xXx…

"What do you think Buchou?" Oishi questioned as the two peered down at the courts from a classroom, looking past the branches of the trees.

"…We don't tolerate rule-breakers. Get everyone to start running," Tezuka ordered.

"Regulars too?" Oishi asked.

"Everyone," Tezuka firmly answered as he left the room. Oishi sighed helplessly before leaving with a quick farewell and smile.

"What's this?" Sumire noticed, staring at the four blocks Tezuka had created with a smile.

_Block C: Hyuga Himitsu (1st year)_

_Block D: Echizen Ryoma (1st year)_

…xXx…

"So, how do you think that Ryoma-kun and Himitsu-kun will do?" Kachiro asked.

"Who knows," Katsuo replied, shrugging.

"Too be honest, the two probably don't have a chance," Horio admitted.

"Eh? But Ryoma-kun held up well with Momo-senpai," Kachiro argued.

"Momo-senpai was injured and wasn't in his best condition," Horio reminded. "If a regular was in top condition, the two wouldn't stand a chance."

"But all the first-years are rooting for them!" Katsuo argued, displeased with the disappointing, though somewhat realistic, answer.

"Including us," Kachiro added, the duo feeling resentment against Horio's statement. He turned his head upon hearing familiar voices mutter to each other. "Ah! Himitsu-kun! Ryoma-kun!"

The two were walking down the path calmly, Himitsu's eyes sparkling as he nudged a slightly pink Echizen about something. Echizen was dressed in his usual blue-sleeved, white polo shirt and black shirt with white sneakers. Himitsu, on the other hand, had chosen to wear a dark blue and white outfit, the same style as before, but themed 'Ace' this time.

"We'll be cheering for you!" Katsuo encouraged.

"You'll both make it for sure!" Kachiro agreed. Himitsu and Echizen paused at the three, Himitsu brightly smiling while Echizen looked rather indifferent though relieved to be rid of the conversation.

"Arigato," Himitsu thanked, beaming.

"Ne Himitsu-kun, you must like that style of clothing," Katsuo commented, eliciting a laugh.

"Well, it is nice, but mostly it's because Nata likes these clothes too," Himitsu explained. "She says that I actually look like I have meat on my bones."

"That's a weird observation," Kachiro chuckled, looking over the said person critically. "But…you are rather thin for a boy, even if you are tall."

"It's all part of my girlish charm," Himitsu joked, blinking when a slow exhale broke through, somehow very close to the sound of a snake hiss.

"Oi first-years," a familiar voice broke through. "Quit goofing off!"

"Ah it's Kaoru-senpai," Himitsu noted, pointing at the male who sat on the ground behind a tree, an orange bandanna, much like the green one from before, wrapped around his forehead.

"Go away," the second-year grumbled, glaring at them. Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro immediately stumbled over a reply before running off.

"Oi, aren't you two first-years as well?" Kaido questioned, looking at the remaining Echizen and Himitsu. (_Why is the gaki calling me by my first name?_)

"We are. Ne Kaoru-senpai, good luck at the ranking matches! We'll be going now," Himitsu informed, missing—or ignoring—the look of disdain that followed the cheerful boy.

…xXx…

"That was scary!" Kachiro commented as the three stopped running in front of the courts.

"That was Kaido-senpai, right?" Katsuo confirmed as the trio panted.

"Yup. He'll be playing Ryoma-kun in Block D of the ranking matches," Horio added, trying to slow his breathing.

"Block D?" Katsuo repeated. "Oh, I see his name. Ah! Himitsu-kun's name is in Block C too!"

"Let me see!" Kachiro cheered, his eyes scouring the large board. "It is! By the way, what is the ranking tournament?"

"You both don't know? How could you not if you're members!" Horio sighed, scolding them. "The ranking tournaments are every month and the top two of every block become the regular members. There are four blocks to pick the top players and it's rare…I think it's the first time actually, that a first-year, let alone two, are playing."

"Uwa! Himitsu-kun and Ryoma-kun sure are amazing," Kachiro complimented.

"And if they win, they get the right to wear the regulars' jersey!" Horio cheered, pointing at the back of Oishi's uniform, black bold printing standing out against the blue and white jersey.

"You sure do know a lot," Katsuo smiled, Horio automatically laughing snootily.

"I did have two years of tennis!" Horior reminded for the umpteenth time.

"Oi you three! Aren't you supposed to put up the net?" Oishi questioned, calling out to the three.

"H-Hai!" the three responded.

"We'll get on it right away!" Katsuo reassured as the three ran off.

…xXx…

Hinata stood in the dusty room, surveying it and the covered boxes inside. She walked to the window, peering outside and her lips curled upward at the clear view of the tennis courts.

"Ah! It is you Hinata-chan!" a familiar voice called out, breaking her out of her reverie. Sakuno appeared in the doorway, smiling shyly.

"Ohayo," Hinata greeted, returning the expression.

"Are you going to rent out this storage room?" Sakuno wondered.

"I'm thinking about it," Hinata admitted, exploring Sakuno's disappointed expression. "Would you like the room instead?"

"Ah it's fine. I was just thinking that it had…the best light," Sakuno stated nervously. "If you don't take it, I was thinking that I should. Oh but if you want it it's no problem!" Hinata giggled at her frantic expression.

"It's up to you," Hinata stated, smiling. "I'll give you a week to think about it. If it's not rented by then, I'll be taking it."

"…You must…really love tennis. After all, Himitsu-kun and Ryoma-kun play," Sakuno stated. Hinata chuckled.

"Yup…I…like…tennis," Hinata slowly whispered, peering down the window at the tennis courts, abuzz with life.

"You should take it now," Sakuno suggested. "I'll pick the room next door."

"Being neighbors?" Hinata thought aloud. "That does sound nice…Ah, how about we share the cost instead?"

"What will you do in here?" Sakuno inquired a bit nervously, walking beside the male.

"Hmm…I'll probably decorate the room, paint a bit, sleep…listen, hide, cry…Who knows really?" Hinata listed, trailing off.

"I'll…be painting, but I'm not so confident as to put them up around the walls…" Sakuno admitted.

"Then…how about this? You paint and I'll hold the confidence for you to put them up all around," Hinata compromised. Sakuno looked hesitant before slowly nodding. Hinata gave a soft smile.

"Come on. Let's go sign up," she urged as the two walked out. "Afterwards, we can go and check out the matches. Ryu-kun and Mitsu are playing!"

"Hontoni?" Sakuno shouted in surprise.

"Mhm!" Hinata answered.

…xXx…

"Game set! Echizen wins, 6-0," the ref called out.

"Game set! Himitsu wins, 6-0."

"The two first-years are amazing, winning two games in a row without breaking a sweat," a second-year muttered.

"True, but I wish that the fans would chill," another mumbled with disgust. Tomoka and other female fans of the two mysterious males, ranging from third-years to first-years, had come to the matches and screeched all day, cheering nonstop. As if reading their minds, Himitsu paused on his path to Echizen and walked over to the fence, the links of metal the only barrier between Himitsu and a rabid pack of fans. He smiled, causing them to scream louder.

"You're all so beautiful," he complimented, sending them all screaming. "But with all your lovely voices at once, I can't concentrate on anything else."

He pouted, making even the surrounding males freeze.

"Can you all promise to cheer for us silently wherever Ryu-kun and I go?" he requested, looking at them with a breathtaking smile.

"Hai Himitsu-sama!" they agreed at once. They began to shout over who he had been smiling at when he turned around before he looked back at them, putting a finger to his mouth.

"We promised," he reminded with a wink, leaving the girls to silently scream and fawn.

"He's got some control over those fans," someone whistled.

"At least he does," another whispered. "I went to a school and saw a guy being chased around while they screamed about bearing his kids."

"Gross," the first grumbled.

…xXx…

"Congrats Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro cheered. "Your first match with a regular is after lunch. It's Kaido-senpai!"

"And Himitsu-kun, you're versing Kawamura-senpai after lunch too!" Katsuo added, the two happily congratulating the other two.

"It won't be easy," Horio broke through their reverie. "But if you really want help, you can both beg the great Horio to teach you with his years of tennis experience."

"Block D's Echizen Ryoma, 6-0," Echizen stated to Oishi who manned the scoreboard, ignoring the overconfident boy.

"Block C's Hyuga Himitsu, 6-0," Himitsu added, wrapping an arm around Echizen's shoulders. "Can we both grab lunch before our next match?"

Oishi looked at the time before nodding, writing the scores down on the board.

…xXx…

"Was it interesting to watch our matches?" Himitsu inquired, startling him.

"It was…impressive," Tezuka admitted. "Even so, it all depends on the matches to decide the regulars."

"I know," Himitsu stated, giving a helpless smile. "I'm just a bit…hesitant to make the team."

"Why so?" Tezuka prodded, his calm voice questioning, yet reassuring him.

"Hmm…Maybe it's because the eight of you get along so well," Himitsu decided slowly.

"I believe that we'll feel better knowing that Seigaku will be in good hands after we graduate," Tezuka advised. He glanced at the shorter male, seeing little of his face behind the cap and hood.

"And…"

"You're hoping I won't regret it one day," Himitsu completed his short word. Tezuka didn't say anything, knowing that the young male would somehow take the words out of his mouth. Himitsu sighed.

"Well, I'll try and win for sure," Himitsu stated with a smile. "I'll be eating now. Ja ne."

…xXx…

Just outside the tennis clubroom, under a large tree, the four gathered, pulling out their lunches and eating. Without a word, Himitsu passed a separate lunch box to Echizen who ate it with a contented expression.

"Good job Ryoma-kun! I just knew that you'd make it this far!" Horio cheered, food spilling from his mouth as he talked. Disgusted, Echizen held his lunch box out, away from the babbling first-year while Himitsu had finished at lightning speed, the lunch box already empty as he wiped his mouth and drank some water. He chuckled, handing a napkin to Horio.

"But if Himitsu-kun and Ryoma-kun have a chance like that, maybe I do too!" Horio bragged, ignoring the offer. Himitsu rolled his eyes and wiped Horio's mouth, surprising him and making him blush.

"In your dreams," Katsuo quickly shot down, rolling his eyes as Horio sputtered in defense.

"Ah Kachiro! What happened to your eye?" Himitsu asked with worry as the boy appeared, his own lunch in his hand.

"This?" Kachiro questioned, pointing at his black eye. "I was watching the matches and got too close. I got hit with a tennis ball, but that's beside the point. I got a clip of Kaido-senpai's match!"

"We were wondering where you had gone while we watched Ryoma-kun's match and Himitsu-kun's match. Hurry! Show us," Katsuo voiced, eagerly urging Kachiro to play it.

"It's overwhelming!" Kachiro commented.

"Yup, I probably won't have a chance," Echizen agreed.

"That's not like you at all Ryo—Who said I was talking about pros?" Kachiro sputtered as Echizen flipped through a tennis magazine, Himitsu at his side, commenting on something.

"Were you saying something?" Echizen questioned, closing the literary gossip.

"I took this video for you," Kachiro pouted. "I even got some of Kawamura-senpai!"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Echizen excused, leaving with his racquet.

"You're so sweet Kachiro," Himitsu complimented, giving him a breathtaking smile. "But I think I'll pass. I enjoy being surprised."

With that, Himitsu left as well.

…xXx…

"It's my shift. Go eat lunch," Inui stated at the scorekeeping table. Oishi looked at the clock before nodding with an amiable smile.

"How are the matches going?" Oishi questioned the male.

"As I expected…mostly. The first-years are doing better than I expected however. Haven't lost a single game yet…" Inui trailed off, writing down his own score '6-0' and pointing at the other two's scores.

"Echizen's in Block D with you so I feel a bit sorry for him," Oishi admitted.

"Before me, he's got another opponent to worry about," Inui reminded as a sharp, hissing exhale broke through his sentence. "Right, Kaido?"

"You trying to get under my skin Senpai?" Kaido inquired, glaring at the older male.

…xXx…

"I'm actually a bit nervous," Kawamura admitted, drinking some water. "The first-years haven't lost a game yet."

"We should have some confidence," Fuji encouraged, handing the male his tennis racquet.

"Moeruze!" Kawamura shouted, his character full of pride now.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that you can beat him nya~" Eiji stated with a bright smile, winking. "Just remember to treat us all to sushi after nya~"

"Perhaps it's a bit mean, but I do wish to battle it out with Himitsu on the courts soon," Fuji expressed, smiling as calmly as always.

"Whoa! Tensai here wants to play? That's a first! That first-year must be special, nya," Eiji whistled. "I have to admit though that twist he put on the ball with Arai was no joke."

"Ah! That's Momo-senpai's special move 'Dunk Smash!' " one person shouted, overwhelmed when the opponent could barely blink before the ball had passed him.

"I guess his ankle injury is better," Fuji noted.

"I thought he wouldn't have been able to make it," Eiji stated though he playfully smiled, grabbing the racquet from Kawamura who immediately calmed down.

"After a week of no exercise, my body feels stiff," Momoshiro complained. He waved it off as the game finished in his favor. "Oh well, what good rehabilation."

" 'Rehabilation' he calls it, " Eiji repeated, mischievously. "He's crazy nya~"

…xXx…

"A ball mark in only one place? Sugoi," Sakuno thought aloud, coming upon Echizen's practice. Himitsu spotted the two and hid in nearby bushes, smirking.

"Need anything?" Echizen asked, stopping in his practice.

"Ah!" Sakuno squeaked, realizing that she had spoken aloud. "I didn't' mean to bother you!"

"…You're not. So what did you need?" Echizen stated, bouncing the ball on the face of the raquet into the air.

"Well…I heard you were playing so…I just wanted to wish you good luck," Sakuno muttered. She turned red and Himitsu decided to appear with a well-hidden snicker and smirk.

"Your match is beginning," he warned the male—who pointedly looked away from the knowing look—before turning to Sakuno. "Want to come watch?"

Sakuno hesitated before nodding.

…xXx…

"Yo," Momoshiro greeted at the court entrance. Echizen nodded. "You're playing Kaido right?"

"…Think so," Echizen answered as the two entered, one setting up on the bench and the other leaving.

" 'Think so.' Acting dumb?" Momoshiro mocked. "Be careful with the Mamushi."

"Mamushi?" Echizen repeated, turning to look at him. "Why **Viper**?"

"That's Kaido's nickname. You'll see why later," Momoshiro explained.

" 'K," Echizen stated in reply.

"Yeesh. Does he really get it?" Momoshiro wondered aloud before leaning against the gate to watch the match. A hiss broke through everyon's train of thought.

"Ah! There's Kaido-senpai!" Katsuo pointed out as the second-year walked slowly towards the courts, breathing out slowly in that hiss-like breath of his. Some of the regulars—Inui, Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji—stood, ready to watch the match as well.

"Wonder how he'll do," someone muttered.

"Best of one set match. Echizen service play," the referee announced, the match beginning as Kachiro filmed it at the request of Himitsu.

…xXx…

On the other court, few had gathered to watch the match. Though the match between regular Kawarmura and first-year Himitsu had raised some interest, almost everyone had looked forward to seeing the arrogant, first-year Echizen battle with the fearsome, second-year 'Mamushi' Kaido.

"It's oddly quiet," Himitsu commented as Kawamura and he set up their racquets on the bench.

"It is," Kawamura agreed.

"Guess it's just the ball, the court, our racquets, you, me, and the referee," Himitsu thought aloud, pulling out his racquet. "Let's get this over with."

"As you wish," Kawamura teased lightly, his nervousness slipping away when the young male graced him with a smile.

…xXx…

"6-4! Game won by Echizen!" the ref shouted, cries of disbelief and awe reigning throughout the crowd.

"Ryu-kun! Did you win too?" Himitsu's voice cut in. He waved, running over, looking refreshed.

"What do you think?" Echizen questioned, his tone gruff, but with an undertone of pride.

"I know. Never hurts to ask though," Himitsu laughed off, wrapping an arm around Echizen before wiping off a trail of sweat off the male's forehead with his thumb.

"Well, I guess you've met with the Mamushi's plot," Himitsu noted, smiling.

"You have no idea," Echizen muttered with exhaustion just barely visible in his tone. A loud _smack!_ of the racquet against the knee startled everyone, silence coating the air as Kaido attacked his own knee, leaving a visible bruise and several cuts bleeding.

"Ah! You shouldn't do that!" Himitsu worriedly advised. "Your tennis racquet has worked hard for you and no matter what, you shouldn't give it the taste of your own blood!"

"Urusai," Kaido growled, ignoring Echizen's call for a handshake as he left the courts. He looked at Inui before leaving, leaving a comment. "I won't give up my regular position. Never."

"Hold on a second. Didn't that other first-year just say 'too' nya?" Eiji poined out, gaping.

"Wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't the opponent myself," Kawamura confirmed, dripping in sweat as he appeared. "Actually, it's hard to believe right now. 6-0. Never thought I'd see the day I'd fall without a fight."

"The two first-years beat regulars?" Whispers spread throughout the crowd with awestruck disbelief.

"They're pretty impressive!"

"They're not even regulars yet and they've done so well!"

"Any data?" Inui questioned the tired male.

"To be honest, he crushed me using a lot of speed. The ball was always just out of reach. His serves were twist serves just as you predicted," Kawamura informed.

"Hmm…" Inui thought to himself, the regulars already used to his habits.

"So, you're versing Sadaharu-senpai next, ne? I'm versing Shusuke-senpai," Himitsu stated, smiling. He looked at the regulars with a bright smile. "I can't wait to battle you on the courts. Come on Kachiro! Show me the tape of Ryu-kun's match!"

…xXx…

"I knew Ryoma-kun could win," Horio bluffed.

"You're always changing your opinion like that," Kachiro huffed as he and Katsuo rolled up the net. Horio, with the help of the other four, had cleaned up the tennis balls and stood idly, bragging while Echizen and Himitsu were dragging around a large broom.

"But even so, Kaido-senpai is a second-year and Inui-senpai is a third-year so-"

"Ryoma-kun will win!" Kachiro and Katsuo shouted at once.

"Alright alright!" Horio grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Let's hurry up and clean," Echizen voiced as Himitsu left, noticed, but easily forgiven.

"Ryoma-kun, you've probably gone through rigorous training daily since you were little, right?" Kachiro guessed.

"I bet you've never lost," Katsuo stated in awe.

"What are you talking about?" Echizen questioned. "I lose everyday."

"Eh?" the three said at once.

"Don't bother," Hinata stated, appearing. "This boy is only playing because he wants to beat someone. Afterwards…well, I'm hoping he'll stick with it, but who knows?"

"Ah! You're the legendary, beautiful transfer student, twin of Himitsu-kun, who used to have a long-distance relationship with Ryoma-kun and now the two of you can rekindle your love!" Horio recognized in one long breath.

"That's what they call me," Hinata joked. Her hair had been pulled into a single braid that fell over her shoulder and she was dressed in the school uniform.

"Ne, Kachiro, may I bring the tape to my twin?" Hinata requested. Kachiro seemed awestruck for a moment before realizing the question, fumbling with the camera before handing it to her.

"Ah! H-Here!" he offered.

"Arigato," she thanked, smiling. She turned to Echizen. "You're done, ne?"

"Yup. Ja ne," he stated to the other three first-years without a backwards glance.

"Eh? Echizen!" Horio complained.

"Ja ne!" Hinata called back, waving as she followed Echizen.

"Lucky," Horio muttered under his breath as the three headed for the locker rooms.

…xXx…

Inside the locker room alone, Inui poured over a single book, jotting things down and scratching out calculations inside the pages. He smirked before closing it.

"Echizen Ryoma…He's strong, but I have fully analyzed him. 95% chance of victory," he muttered.

…xXx…

"Lost again," Echizen cursed, still dressed in his tennis outfit as he played a sports video game. A Himalayan cat rolled around in his lap, the feline looking content. A ball abruptly broke his train of thought as it tapped against his window. He got up, the cat jumping up calmly, as the boy looked out the window and out into the courtyard, his eyes zooming in on a man who was half-dressed in a black outfit, a loose robe and sweatpants. His hair had been cut short and bristles grew on his chin, begging to be shaved. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a tennis racquet in hand.

"Ryoma! How about some exercise before dinner? I'll go easy on you by using only one of my legs. How about it?" the man offered.

"You don't need to go easy on me," Echizen threw behind his shoulder, picking up the racquet leaning against the wall of the messy room as he left. "Baka Oji."

…xXx…

"Kunimitsu-buchou and Shuichiro-fukubuchou are on fire," Himitsu commented, racquet on his shoulders as he walked with Echizen to their games. The two stretched together, ignoring the loud shouts from fans as the best in the team battled it out in Block A.

"Ryoma-kun's match'll start soon, right?" Katsuo noted as the two stretched. "He doesn't look a bit nervous."

"Neither does Himitsu-kun," Horio added with a sigh.

"I hope Ryoma-kun and Himitsu-kun win. They'll definitely become regulars then!" Kachiro cheered.

"Are Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai strong?" Katsuo questioned a bit nervously.

"They're strong alright," a voice called behind them.

"Ah! It's Momo-chan-senpai!" they recognized.

"Just call me Momo-chan," he urged, smiling brightly.

"Momo….chan," they attempted.

"I don't think that it's possible," Horio admitted. Momoshiro laughed.

"It's fine then!" he waved off.

"Momo-chan-senpai, can you tell us about Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai?" Kachiro questioned.

"Sure. Inui-senpai is strong even among the third-years. He hasn't ever been not on the regular team since…around 3 months ago?" Momoshiro recalled. "Fuji-senpai…He's a tensai. No doubt about it. They both give me a pretty hard time."

"Oi Momo," another voice cut in.

"Huh?" Momoshiro answered, turning around. "Oh Eiji-senpai!"

"Watching the O-chibi-chans play nya?" he questioned.

"Yup. Echizen's match is just about to start," Momoshiro stated.

"Well, you have a match with me right now nya~" Eiji urged.

"Huh? That's now!" Momoshiro complained.

"If you want to watch O-chibi-chan's match, go ahead. I'll win by default then nya~" Eiji joked.

"C'mon! Don't joke with me like that Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro stated nervously. "Of course I'm playing!"

"Too bad, so sad! Ja ne!" Eiji teased, walking off.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro called out as he gave chase.

"We didn't really find out much about their opponents in the end," Kachiro sighed.

"Ah," Katsuo noted as a familiar, tall player walked into the courts.

"I apologize for making you wait," Inui stated. Echizen looked up before he and Himitsu pulled each other up at once.

"Win your match Ryu-kun. Good luck Sadaharu-senpai. Ja ne," Himitsu stated, walking off of the courts. Echizen nodded while Inui only raised a brow.

"Pity. Wanted his data too," he muttered under his breath.

"Let's start," Echizen requested curtly and the two took their places on the court.

…xXx…

"Ohayo Shusuke-senpai," Himitsu greeted, hand on his cap.

"Ohayo," he returned, the same smile plastered on his face. The two grabbed their racquets and faced each other on court.

"It's so nostalgic to stand on this court," Himitsu sighed, smiling softly.

"You haven't played in a while?" Fuji guessed as the two shook hands.

"Hmm…perhaps it's more reminiscent of the opponent," Himitsu thought aloud, not quite answering the question as his eyes wandered to the sky. He smiled again, training his eyes on his opponent. "Let's see how Seigaku's grown, ne?"

…xXx…

"Wah! It's Buchou's drop volley!" someone called out, squealing.

"Game won by Tezuka-buchou! 6-1!" the referee shouted as Tezuka and Oishi shook hands good-naturedly.

"Strong as always," Oishi complimented.

"Improved from before," Tezuka returned.

…xXx…

"Of course Inui is strong! He's won 3 out of his 3 games with Kaido during the monthly ranking tournaments," Ryuzaki-sensei stated, surprising the trio.

"All three?" the three first-years shrieked.

…xXx…

"You've gotten better," Himitsu stated, returning the ball. The two rallied the tennis ball back and forth, not caring much in particular about the game.

"I suppose I have," Fuji agreed without conviction. "I'll end the point now, Kouhai-kun."

Fuji drew his racquet back and with a great sweep of his arm, the ball landed in bounds before flying parallel to the ground.

"Mada mada desune," Himitsu smirked, bending down and with a swift hit, returning the ball. Fuji's eyes widened and the referee looked as if he were in a dream. The court had been empty, much like the game with Kawamura-senpai, but even so, a few fans of both players had stuck around and only silence could display their speechlessness.

"…15-Love," the referee finally blurted out. Himitsu sighed softly.

"Guess the tensai battle holds no interest for anyone," he joked.

"Guess so," Fuji agreed, the smile wiped from his face as his open eyes burrowed into his opponent's.

…xXx…

"The split step?" Kachiro shouted. "What's that?"

"It's so fundamental how can you not know? The split step is to lean your body forward just as the opponent returns the shot and land on your toes. By doing this, your reaction is about half a step faster," Horio explained.

"Why's that?" Katsuo questioned.

"That well…because…Ryuzaki-sensei?" Horio quickly passed.

"Because of the contraction and expansion of his muscles," Ryuzaki-sensei explained. "With this move, he can return shots he normally couldn't."

"And see what he's doing there? Using only one foot is better, but also harder, the one-footed split step," she stated with a reminiscent tone and a sigh. "I only know of two other middle school players who can use that move: one is second-year ace Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai, short for Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. The other is also playing a match today…I suppose the person is doing fine right now. Let's hope that the tensai battle ends up well."

…xXx…

"Have we met before?" Fuji questioned as the two relentlessly rallied, a frown marring his features.

"You don't remember?" Himitsu threw back, once again returning the ball just before he could react. Fuji attempted another return, but failed to reach the ball as it flew past him, sailing just passed the rim of his racquet. The referee looked pale, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Game set, 4-1…Himitsu lead," he stated, slowly enunciating each word. Himitsu looked up, only slightly sweating.

"Should we get a new referee? He looks like he's about to pass out," Himitsu wondered aloud.

"Perhaps," Fuji answered before readying a serve.

"Well, I'm sure he can last a few more games," Himitsu decided, returning the serve with a gleeful smile.

…xXx…

"Hits that you can predict or that I can tell, but you can't reach…There's another kind," Echizen warned.

"Another kind?" Horio questioned, his eyes glued to the match.

"There are those that you cannot predict so you cannot hit. There are also those that you can predict and cannot hit. I'll show you both right now," Echizen arrogantly stated. Inui breathed hard, sweating from the sport. Without answer, he pushed up his glasses and readied to return Echizen's serve. Echizen smirked, transferring his racquet to his right hand…and hitting a twist serve.

…xXx…

"Game set won by Himitsu…6-1," the referee announced. The two shook hands, now amiable after the fierce match.

"It was entertaining. May I battle you again someday?" Fuji questioned.

"Of course!" Himitsu answered, smiling. The referee slowly climbed down the chair, his foot getting caught on the last few rungs. With surprising speed, Himitsu caught the third-year, landing on his back with a groan.

"Kouhai-kun!" Fuji called out, worried. He ran over, dropping his racquet as he pulled the third-year up.

"Itai!~" Himitsu groaned, getting up. He stretched a bit before looking at the shocked duo. "Am I missing something?"

"Your hair…" the third-year trailed off. Himisu swept a hand across his head, his hood and cap fallen off as long strands of hair fell to his waist. He sighed, picking up his cap with one hand. He looked at them, the breeze flying strands of his hair everywhere.

"Well? Going to make fun of me? Any reaction?" he questioned, his tone curious more than anything. As if to accent the statement, he twirled a strand in between his fingers, raising an eyebrow.

"Your hair is pretty," the third-year blurted out and suddenly, the fans of the male broke through the silence.

"Arigato," Himitsu smiled warmly. "I grew it out for my siblings. They said that they loved my hair too."

The third-year ran off, blushing with embarrassment while his fans squealed silently amongst each other.

"And you, Shusuke-senpai?" Himitsu questioned, surprised when the elder grabbed the younger's wrist too strongly.

"Shusuke-senpai," Himitsu repeated sternly.

"Ah, gomen. You look like someone I…used to know," Fuji stated apologetically, slowly letting go.

"I know," Himitsu stated, pulling on his cap. He pulled the hood up, smirking. "That's my twin."

…xXx…

"Games set won by Echizen, 6-4!" the referee called out.

"Uwa! He's good He really beat Inui!" a third-year shouted, surprised.

"He defeated two regulars!" another screamed.

"To defeat Inui-senpai…that's pretty great. In this match, his twist serve is even more polished than when he played me," Momoshiro's voice cut in as he stepped up to them.

"I accept my defeat," Inui conceded as the two shook hands. As he left, he muttered to himself about improvements in data. Echizen sighed.

"I was a bit angry and it was sort of fun…But I can't be bothered to play you anymore," he stated as the third-year ignored him.

"Ryu-kun! Help me!" Himitsu complained, his voice cutting into the game as the male ran up to Echizen whining.

"What happened now?" Echizen groaned.

"Shusuke-senpai is being scary!" Himitsu pouted, hiding behind the shorter boy.

"For what reason?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How should I know? I just mentioned Nata," Himitsu answered, sticking his tongue out with a frown.

"Isn't that reason enough?" Echizen pointed out. "She's well-loved."

"It's your fault," Ryuzaki-sensei agreed.

"You're both no help!" Himitsu whined.

"Ah, he's coming now," Echizen stated, pointing in the direction of a scary-looking presence.

"I was never here," Himitsu announced as he leapt over the tennis courts' fence and darted into the trees.

"You can't trick anyone like that!" Echizen irritatedly shouted after the male, receiving only an echoing chuckle in answer.

"Ah. You transferred in with him too, right?" Fuji asked, pausing by Echizen with a deathly smile.

"Yup. But if you want anything, ask them," Echizen announced, walking past the senpai.

(_Can't I ever get a break with Mitsu-nii and Nata-nee around?_)

Fuji rolled his eyes at the leaving boy and looked at Inui.

"Add this to your data. One-footed split step, twist serve, high speed, impressive strength, and relation to Hyuga Hinata."

There was a collective pause in the court before one loud shout.

"Nani?"

…xXx…

The matches after, Himitsu and Echizen blew through the matches, 6-0 the entire way. However, shocking news shook Block D. Kaido defeated Inui for the first time, 7-5.

"Get out of the way," Kaido demanded, leaving the court. "Fssshhhhh..."

"Tough luck Inui," Oishi comforted as he stepped out. Inui sighed.

"His skills were above what I recorded," he stated with a tinge of regret and awe. He looked at the two first-years playing around together as the other three first-years were showing off to them. "Those two too. Both knowing the twist serve and one-footed split step? Amazing."

Kaido walked up to them, deliberately frightening the first-years with a hiss while Himitsu giggled and Echizen stood calmly.

"The school is getting stronger," Inui noted.

"Yeah…" Oishi agreed, smiling brightly.

…xXx…

_The Regulars:_

Hyuga Himitsu (1st year)

Echizen Ryoma (1st year)

Kaido Kaoru (2nd year)

Momoshiro Takeshi (2nd year)

Fuji Shusuke (3rd year)

Kikumaru Eiji (3rd year)

Oishi Shuichiro (3rd year - Fukubuchou)

Tezuka Kunimitsu (3rd year - Buchou)

…xXx…

**Well, I hope you liked it. I wasn't quite sure about this fic, but I've been falling in love with Prince of Tennis recently. I know I have other stories, but I go where my passion leads. Reviews are loved and subscribers are hugged (virtually). **


	2. Before The Start

**I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. Hope you like it! Reviews are welcomed and flames are for marshmallows! **

**I know that a few people were confused because I used their first names, but only Hinata and Himitsu use them, so please bear with me. I'm actually attempting to learn their first names while writing this fanfiction so I encourage you to do the same. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Translations:**

**Nandemonai-Nothing (really)/Not (really)**

**Betsuni-same as Nandemonai, but less polite/formal**

**Himitsu-secret**

**Shogakusei-elementary school student**

**Chugakusei-middle school student**

**Momoshiri-peach butt**

…xXx…

"Oh, these sizes are rather odd," the shopkeeper remarked, holding up the two packages in each of her hands.

"What do you mean?" asked another employee—male this time.

"Well, we've always handled Seigaku Tennis Team's uniforms, but this is the first time I've seen them order such small sizes; and two of them too! Size S and XS…Was there some kind of mistake?"

The woman was brought out of her reverie just as the door opened.

"Welcome!" she greeted, smiling pleasantly.

…xXx…

"Your Tou-san was awesome to let us play at the club he teaches tennis at. It's pretty grand too," Katsuo commented, looking over the numerous courts.

"Use this court, but don't disturb the other customers," the man, looking much like an older Kato Kachiro with a mustache, allowed. "Oh, and treat the miss carefully too."

He winked jokingly as his eyes gestured to the lone female within the group. She was wearing stylish khakis that reached her knees. She wore a green army shirt that read "Let's Share" across in fancy lettering with an unzipped, khaki jacket on top with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, the two pieces of cloth not hiding her enviable figure. She had her hair in a ponytail and a white cap on her head. She had a watch, army-green-patterned sweatband, and golden necklace that had "Sweetie" in the same text around her wrists and neck respectively. She had a tennis racquet at hand and she was talking softly to Echizen who was yawning.

"Don't worry sir," Hinata reassured, giving a gentle smile as she turned from Echizen. "I'll keep an eye out for the boys."

The man nodded easily, smiling at the beaming girl.

"Mhm! Arigato Tou-san!" Kachiro thanked, the two sharing a thumbs-up.

"Ne Ryoma-kun! Teach me the twist serve?" Horio asked, smiling.

"Yadda," he answered immediately.

"Don't be mean!" Horio pouted. A large voice cut through the playful argument.

"Oi! Kato!" the loud voice called almost mockingly. The man who had shouted was rather tall, but not to be considered anything special. His hair was gelled and his side bangs met up at an equally styled beard on his chin. His eyes twinkled mischievously and coldly. "Teach us something during our lesson, ne? Unlike last time?"

The man snickered.

"Sure thing Sasabe-san," Kachiro's Tou-san amiably agreed. "Please wait at Court F-"

"I can't use Court A? Why do I have to walk all the way to Court F?" the man—Sasabe—complained, looking at Kato with disgust.

**[Note: Kachiro's Tou-san's name was never diverged so he'll be referred to by his last name—Kato.]**

"I'm afraid that it's already in use sir, so-"

"Whatever! Just hold my bag and don't let it touch the ground!" Sasabe ordered, cutting off Kato and shoving a large duffle bag into his arms.

"Who is he?" Kachiro asked his Tou-san when the man had walked a bit further. He gave a face of disgust.

"That's Sasabe-san. He's a regular customer, but he's selfish and not that well-liked. He enjoys making trouble," he explained.

"We can switch to Court F," Kachiro placated, not that bothered.

"It's fine!" his Tou-san protested. "He needs to learn to share sometimes too!"

"Oi hurry up!" Sasabe shouted.

"Ah hai!" Kato quickly called back. He gave a final, quick smile at the first-years before he followed.

"That sucks," Katsuo voiced, sighing.

"Well, there's plenty of jerks out there in the world, sadly," Echizen added.

"Another Sasabe…?" Hinata muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. "Must run in the family or something."

…xXx…

"Hold up a minute Ryoma-kun! We need a break!" Horio complained. The three first-years were on the ground, sweating and panting while Echizen and Hinata stood together, weighing their racquets on their shoulders, hardly winded.

"You mean, you need a break," Echizen corrected, rolling his eyes. "Those two rallied together pretty well against Nata-nee over there—even if she was playing right-handed. Besides, you always brag but have nothing to back it up."

"There were two of them against her!" Horio protested before realizing something.

"Does that mean she's a lefty too?" Horio questioned, not receiving an answer.

"But I can definitely feel myself improving," Kachiro stated in awe between pants. "With the advice, I think I'm getting the hang of it. I can't believe that Hinata-chan beat us just by rallying though. I never knew the ball could go so fast."

Loud undistinguishable shouts rang over the courts.

"You hear that? What's going on in that court over there?" Katsuo questioned.

"Seems your Tou-san is being bullied Kachiro," Hinata stated softly, her expression stern.

"Let's go check it out," Kachiro urged with worry.

"That's wasting 10 minutes of our time!" someone shouted.

"I…If you don't warm up properly though, you may pull a muscle or get cramps," Kato advised, obviously uneager to be in the conversation.

"Oi! Oi! Don't compare us to weaklings like that!" Sasabe demanded as three other men around him began to laugh and chuckle. "Skip all the baby steps and teach us the top spin, ne?"

He laughed cruelly, holding his hand to his mouth with sly eyes.

"Ah! I forgot! You couldn't even go pro because of that ankle injury and so all you can do is try and teach," the man snickered, but he was not finished. "It's been so long, maybe I should teach you instead!"

"It's getting worse," Katsuo half-whimpered at the sight. "What should we do?"

Echizen and Hinata looked at each other and nodded.

(_Be tolerant. Be tolerant._) Kato thought to himself, patient and waiting though he could feel his patience wearing thin at the rude man.

"That boy from before was your son, ne? I heard he joined Seigaku's Tennis Team. Ha! Three years from now, he'll still be picking up balls instead of playing on the courts!" Sasabe guffawed, receiving another round of laughter from his friends. "Like they all say, like father, like son!"

"I even heard rumors that Seigaku has taken on two first-years this year! No standards at all," one friend gossiped, chuckling.

"Sasabe-san!" Kato angrily broke in. "You may say anything about me to your heart's desire, but if you insult my son or his school, I will definitely not put up with it!"

"Tch! What's with this attitude towards your customers! Can't even joke around?" Sasabe complained, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. We'll be cancelling the lesson for today so leave."

Kato gave a curt bow and left stiffly. He climbed up the steps and though surprised, gave his son a bright smile, the two sharing a thumbs-up together.

"Everyone must be thirsty, ne? Should I go get some drinks?" he questioned, smiling as though the previous episode hadn't happened.

"You bet!" Horio eagerly accepted as Katsuo and Kachiro cheered, sugarcoating the atmosphere as the four males barely aware of the missing two.

…xXx…

"Ne Oji-san," Hinata called in a tone that sounded much like a kid begging slyly for candy, her hood covering half of her face though strands of her hair flowed around her petite neck and shoulders onto her chest and stomach. "Can you teach the two of us tennis?"

Sasabe-san laughed.

"Of course! You wanted to learn from the cool adults, ne?" Sasabe laughed haughtily. Hinata didn't answer and walked to one side of the court with Echizen.

"I prefer doubles if you don't mind," she whined with a soft tone.

"Go ahead! We won't go easy on you so you'll need the support!" the guests laughed, feeling grand.

"It's fine," Hinata agreed, adjusting her cap as she clacked the edge of her racquet with Echizen. "Please don't hold back, O-Ji-San!~"

…xXx…

"Oh! Where are Ryoma-kun and Hinata-chan?" Horio asked as the two appeared at the top of the steps. Hinata was retying her hair, a hairband in between her lips, and she had a refreshed look on her face.

"What were you two doing?" Kachiro questioned cautiously. The duo looked at each other and glanced at the panting adults down in the court below. Hinata smiled, done with her ponytail.

"Nandemonai," she answered as he also answered, "Betsuni."

Even so, the four males looked down at the courts and nearly gasped at the sight. Echizen pulled out a wrapped jacket and opened the flap, whistling lightly. From below, the adults (who had all pulled several muscles) looked up and saw the blue and white jacket with fancy writing reading "Seigaku."

"Are…Are you the legendary first-year?" one of the men wheezed in disbelief.

"What of it?" Echizen asked, smirking down at them. The four laughed and smiled, congratulating the boy while the female who had completely destroyed them as if it were a game turned back with a cold smile.

"Pulling a muscle because of not warming up properly is so basic Oji-san!" she called out, winking teasingly. "Ah! And tell your son that the one who beat you was Hyuga!"

Sasabe cursed as he tried to get up and failed.

"Oi! Nata-nee!" Echizen called.

"Hai!~" the girl answered, catching up to the five males with a bright smile.

…xXx…

"Not here today either Shusuke-senpai," Himitsu drawled from his seat, seeing the door open. In the normal male school uniform, Himitsu had put his hair up into a messy bun. He looked much like Hinata, the bangs, the bright eyes, the long hair, and, of course, the numerous amount of fans because of his looks. He, like Hinata had first explained, had all the same classes and the two even shared a grade. The two twins were, for lack of better words, almost like one being.

"Sodesuka?" Fuji breathed, looking calm despite the furious aura that sent other first-years around him fleeing.

"Aw! Don't act like that Shusuke-senpai. Is Nata more important than me?" Himitsu pouted, walking up to the older male.

"No one can replace you," Fuji denied, putting a hand on Himitsu's cheek gently as his aura softened. Himitsu smiled, putting his own hand over Fuji's.

Fans went wild and took pictures without the flash, hiding nosebleeds as they sighed. They would have normally screamed, but they had soon realized that the moment they made any noticeable sound (or had he seen a camera flash), 'their Himitsu-sama' would stop whatever he was doing and not do it again for a week. They had paid the price twice and they didn't plan on doing it again anytime soon. Everything he did was breathtaking, breathing, walking, anything.

No matter which tennis club member he would hang out with, 'their Himitsu-sama' would look lovely and as heartbreaking as it was, all the fans agreed that the couples were not to be disturbed. When Kikumaru-senpai or Momo-chan-senpai came, it was always loud and boisterous, a friendly relationship that fans just gossiped and imagined about. When Tezuka-senpai, Inui-senpai, or Kaidou-senpai visited, there was a sort of touch-me-not—well, it was more of a don't-touch-me-or-you-die—aura that they loved to watch from afar. When Kawamura-senpai or Oishi-senpai stopped by, fans enjoyed the pleasant aura that swirled the room, the responsible, comforting atmosphere. They loved it especially when Fuji-senpai came over, because he would even act out scenes with 'their Himitsu-sama' sometimes. Their treasured pictures were from the one time they had been able to get the two to perform "Romeo and Juliet." The bell had rung before the fated kiss, but even the thought of the moment always brought a nosebleed and delirious smile to their faces.

"Ok, break up the love fest," Echizen grumbled, putting an arm around Himitsu's waist and dragging him off.

"Later Shusuke-senpai!" Himitsu called, not at all bothering to stop the mumbling boy. Fuji gave a small wave in return before leaving with a soft chuckle.

"Are they still bugging you?" Echizen mumbled, shifting ever-so-slightly as the duo took two random seats in the classroom. Himitsu chuckled before leaning in and giving Echizen a kiss on the cheek.

Cameras once again went off. However, no matter which regular any fan loved to see, there was an undeniable bond between Echizen and Himitsu. At times, they wondered how Hinata took it, but they had once asked about her opinion on the relationship only to receive a calm 'Isn't it beautiful?' as an answer. It was confirmed. Hinata approved of Echizen and Himitsu's relationship…or shared a relationship—was it a foreign trait to be so touchy-feely they wondered. Some fans envied the young female, but at the same time, could find no fault. In fact, Hinata's interactions, so far only with Echizen, were often much more popular with fans, especially those who weren't as enthusiastic about yaoi. Most fans were even mourning that Hinata herself didn't interact with the regulars of the Tennis Club. Much of the Hyuga Fan Club—yes, they even shared a fan club—anticipated the day the regulars would interact with her and a few even dared to try and set up such a situation, all attempts ending with failure. Lately, however, they noted that Hinata hadn't been coming quite as often.

"**Well, I can't blame them. I didn't contact them for quite some time now**," Himitsu stated in English, sighing. Fans had also learned that when he spoke in English, he seemed that much more amazing, like a mysterious enigma. They sighed, hearts in their eyes.

"**You have to face them some time**," Echizen complained, rolling his eyes.

"**I know. I'll just surprise them soon**," Himitsu laughed, getting Echizen to roll his eyes again.

…xXx…

"Go Seigaku!" players shouted, eagerly practicing vigorously. Tired pants filled the afternoon air as members of the Tennis Club, playing or not, worked hard to improve themselves. Footsteps rang out as one woman stepped onto court.

"Ah! Ohayo gozaimasu Sensei!" they greeted in one resounding voice. She looked over the courts, snorting.

"What kind of serve is that? Come on! Work harder!" she demanded, picking up a racquet and a few tennis balls. She served them to the practicing members. "Look at the ball! Look at it! Now where'd it go? Come on! Return it!"

"Uwa! Who is she? She's really good," Horio complimented, pausing in his stretches.

"That's the Tennis Club Coach," Kachiro explained, raising an eyebrow. "She also teaches third year math. Didn't you know?"

"Sumire-sensei, aren't you being a bit too harsh on them this early?" Himitsu questioned, raising his racquet in one-fell swoop as the three serves Ryuzaki-sensei had hit were all returned into the court, each on the line; one landed straight in the middle, another to the left, and the final to the right, before all three bounced off of the ground and twisted towards the center. The three tennis balls hit each other before falling gently to the ground and rolling off.

"Oi! Aren't you showing off too early?" Ryuzaki-sensei teased in return as the three senpai he covered for turned pink in both envy and embarrassment. Ryuzaki-sensei rolled her eyes with a sigh. (_They're acting like lovesick boys with their crush. That child needs a break!_)

Today, Himitsu had gone with the theme of "Love" with the colors pink and white, an odd combination that both male and female fans, observing outside the fenced courts or practicing as a non-regular, both agreed suited the androgynous beauty. They continued to warm up for a bit before Tezuka called for attention.

"Gather together!" he ordered. Obediently, the members all paused, gathering around him, Oishi-fukubuchou, and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"From the ranking tournament, we have chosen the eight to represent us. However, before the nationals comes the regionals. In addition, regardless of the school, the level of tennis everywhere has increased," Ryuzaki-sensei announced, casting an eye over the two first-year regulars. "Because of that, don't let your guard down! Most of you might not be able to play this round, but next month, you never know what will happen! Finished!"

"Time to practice! Second and third years practice in Court C and D! First-years pick up balls! Regulars, Court A and B!"

Immediately, they began to break off.

"Oi matte," Ryuzaki-sensei cut in. "For the regulars, I've asked them to prepare a special training schedule."

"Them?" Eiji repeated, turning.

"Ah! Inui-senpai! Kawamura-senpai!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Oi, just because I lost doesn't mean I quit the club," Inui half-teased, walking up to them calmly.

"We'll be helping everyone out," Kawamura stated amiably, smiling. "I'm the sub-reserve while Inui is the assistant coach."

"Weights and colored-coded cones and balls," Himitsu noted, two fingers hooked under his chin as he thought.

"To survive the competition, first we'll have to work on your speed, flexibility, footwork, and lower body strength," Inui explained, quickly down to business. "These weights—no, they just look like sweatbands, Kikumaru, Momo—have two 250 gram bars. Put one on each ankle. By doing so, you'll be 1 kg heavier. Oh, and wear these everywhere except to the bath and bed."

All the members complied, shaking out their legs.

"It's not that heavy," Momoshiro arrogantly said as Echizen jumped a few times, testing it out. Himitsu strapped the weights on before sighing with boredom. He took them off, tossing them back at Inui.

"Oi! You have to practice too!" Momoshiro reminded, wrapping an arm around the petite boy.

"I know that," Himitsu complained, rolling his eyes as he escaped the male's grip. He pulled out his own bands from his tennis bag. "That's why I'm using my own."

"You're prepared. Have you done this before?" Inui questioned as Himitsu strapped something onto his ankles.

"Enough," Himitsu chirped in reply as he shed his watch and sweatband and pulled on a different pair of black sweatbands.

"How heavy?" Inui asked, notebook out.

"Himitsu~" Himitsu chuckled, getting up.

"I'll find out soon enough," Inui warned.

"And I'll be prepared with a camera for your reaction then," Himitsu countered, chuckling. Inui nodded in response.

"I've prepared red, blue, and yellow cones along with matching balls," Inui began to explain, already back to business mode. He held up an example. The white curving streak across the ball was colored as he had stated. On the other side of the court, one of each colored cone stood at different points, one down the middle and one on both sides. "The point of this exercise is to state its color and to hit the ball to its matching cone."

"That sounds easy," Kikumaru chirped, weighing his racquet on his shoulders.

"You miss, you're done," Inui warned.

"Red!" Kikumaru eagerly started, hitting the ball as they began.

"Uwa! He's amazing!" Katsuo complimented, in awe as the first-years set up for their practice.

"He can easily distinguish colors and send it back accurately," Horio agreed, equally as amazed.

"Eiji has the best eyesight of the group," Oishi boasted, allowing some of his Golden Pair pride to shine through.

"There's someone just as amazing over there," Fuji pointed out, gesturing to the other court with his head. On the other court, Echizen returned the balls with equal fury.

"Oh, they're doing well," Ryuzaki-sensei noted as he served the balls to Echizen.

"Even so. It won't be long until they feel that kilogram of weight," Inui reminded, smirking as he served another ball to Kikumaru. "And when they begin to lose stamina, their judgment will be impaired as well."

"I can see that now," Kikumaru joked, his face giving a strained smile. "Better hit all of them! Red! Nya!"

"Isn't it blue?" Inui questioned.

"Is it?" Kikumaru asked, hesitating just as the ball flew past him. He looked at it. "It was red! Nya! Inui you liar!"

…xXx…

"Everyone exceeded my expectations. No wonder you are all regulars and Taka-san, even as a non-regular you're doing great," Inui noted, complimenting them with a small smile. "However, there's still much to improve on."

There was a groan from most. The regulars with exception of three sprawled on the ground in various ways. Tezuka-buchou, Fuji, and Himitsu stood. The three didn't look winded and Himitsu was even whistling calmly.

"It's been a while since I've worked this hard," Himitsu hummed happily as he took a seat beside Echizen and let the boy borrow his lap for a pillow.

"Kikumaru, your grip loosens on impact. Strengthening your forearms should fix the problem," Inui began to chide. Kikumaru rolled his eyes as he panted.

"Oishi and Kaido are slow in their forward and backward movements and Fuji and Kawamura are not fast enough with their side-to-side motions. To fix the problems, you'll all need to strengthen your quadriceps and triceps," Inui added.

In unison the four regulars sat up, and cried out, "We don't even know where the heck those are!"

Fuji only laughed. Himitsu rolled his eyes.

"Forearms," Himitsu gestured with one hand to his other arm. "Biceps. Triceps. Remember them."

The four groaned.

"Momoshiro, using only 70% of your power will increase your accuracy," he continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Hai~" Momoshiro answered tiredly as Inui spoke again.

"Echizen, drink two a day," Inui ordered, holding two bottles of milk.

"Even if I drink milk everyday, it's not like I'll suddenly shoot up," Echizen complained, sitting up.

"Just drink it!" the four from before urged, surprising him as they turned to face him.

"If it's Inui saying so, there's no mistake," Tezuka-buchou added.

"He's proof it works," Ryuzaki-sensei reassured, smiling brightly.

"Tezuka and Himitsu, both of you didn't miss, I can grant you that. However, Tezuka needs more flexibility and he also looks too serious-"

Oishi-fukubuchou, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Fuji, and Himitsu snickered.

"-and Himitsu, I believe that you'll need to work on your strength. When you hit the ball, the cones didn't even move at all-"

"I was trying to make them not move," Himitsu retorted, rolling his eyes. Disregarding the stares, he stood up, making Echizen give a small groan in complaint, and picked up a ball. He tossed it to Inui who complied, throwing it at him. Without hesitation, Himitsu hit the ball with a resounding _thwack! _that echoed across the courts followed by a loud _thump!_ as the ball not only hit the cone and knocked it down, but sent the whole thing flying as the ball continued to spin on the rubber surface as the two items smacked against the courts' fence. A few seconds later, the spin died down and Himitsu stood straight once again, sighing.

"See?" Himitsu questioned, looking at Inui.

"Oh? It seems that there's more to you that meets the eye," Inui noted, mumbling an "Ii data."

"Hmm? Is there?" Himitsu threw back coyly as he returned to being a certain cat-eyed boy's pillow.

"Oi! Get back to work!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled at the staring non-regulars. She huffed, turning back to the team. "Mattaku! I figured that after all this time they'd be used to seeing us work out!"

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I believe it is them," Inui informed as he nudged his chin at Himitsu and Echizen. It was true that the two first-years were beautiful, androgynous beauties that pleased both male and female eyes. The regulars weren't dumb; they noticed, but they knew that ogling the two males would do nothing but irritate the boys—mainly Echizen.

The two were both skinny, but not bone skinny. They had muscles under that smooth skin and faces that could make an angel sin. Himitsu's hair, though hidden at the moment, was not only long, but nice to the touch too, according to Echizen who tended to disappear with him during lunch. Echizen was similar, but his shorter hair was more fun to mess up and just play with. (Momoshiro had a habit of messing up his hair when the two met.) They were both tall enough for the girls to believe they were male and short enough for guys to believe they were female. And though it wasn't for certain, but from the pictures Fuji had somehow gotten—they knew better than to ask how he had received them—they could see that Hinata was just as, if not more.

Himitsu turned, looking at the fans curiously. He blinked before giving a breathtaking smile. Echizen glanced at the fans and settled for a glare that made several return to their drills. Himitsu chuckled before gazing out at them, making them pause and catch their breaths.

"Ganbatte!" he shouted in encouragement, complete with a wave and wink. Immediately, the non-regulars began to work and fans sighed from behind the fence.

"Well, let's continue with adding one more lead piece," Inui stated, pulling a handful out of the box.

"Matte Inui," Fuji's voice cut in. "Give us five. After all, that's how much you have already."

The regulars directed his curious stares at his own ankle weights that were tucked under his sweats in an attempt to hide them, the pair clearly five more blocks heavier than their own.

"We're going to work our way up to five anyways, ne?" Momoshiro added, chuckling.

"Six is okay too," Echizen mumbled, fiddling with his hat.

"Iie. Regulars will have to go to ten," Inui revealed.

There was a pause.

"Tyrant!"

"Evil coach!"

"Quit joking around!"

Tennis balls followed each angry remark and Inui put his arms up to defend himself from the angry, but not-intending-to-kill attacks.

"Bullying Sadaharu-senpai isn't going to do anything," Himitsu reminded, rolling his eyes. Echizen tugged on the boy's sleeve, putting on a pout that clearly read 'Spoil me' and Himitsu happily complied at the adorable look, forgetting about Inui's predicament. Ryuzaki-sensei sighed, rolling her eyes at the spectacle.

(_Building strength and stamina will improve their techniques substantially. Each of them are unique and…a little crazy, but wonderful. However, their greatest weapon is…their desire to constantly improve._)

"Oi Tezuka. Don't overdo it," she reminded, looking at the stoic male.

"The only thing I am concerned with right now is winning the tournaments," Tezuka-buchou replied. Ryuzaki-sensei rolled her eyes.

"Still," she stressed as he barely nodded. She smiled once again.

(_It's amazing the group we gathered…_)

Oishi-fukubuchou was calming Kikumaru from 'killing' Inui while Kawamura was trying to keep Kaido and Momoshiro from ripping each other apart over another argument. Himitsu was running his fingers through Echizen's hair as the two rested against the fence, awaiting practice to begin again. Behind the fence were two of Himitsu's classmates and standing near the sitting duo were three other first-years from the club. The group chatted together happily, Horio and Tomoka supplying most of the conversation. Tezuka-buchou and Fuji watched, the latter chuckling to himself.

…xXx…

Sakuno walked down the street as the sun set, painting the streets an orange and pink, her face downcast.

…xXx…

"_Once again, Seigaku regulars are amazing," Horio stated, whistling._

"_Uwa! Ryoma-kun and Himitsu-kun are keeping up with the practice so well!" Kachiro exclaimed in awe._

"_Mhm…In a way, it's almost like the two are in another world," Katsuo agreed with equal amazement._

…xXx…

(_Another world huh?_)

The sound of a bell as one of the store doors opened caught Sakuno's attention.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun," she recognized, half-jogging to catch up to the male. He was dressed in his normal school attire, his tennis bag slung over his shoulder and a blue and white jacket over his arm.

"Is that your regular's jacket?" Sakuno asked in awe, gesturing to the jacket over his arm.

"Uh…Mhm," he answered as if at a loss of what to do.

"So…Sodesuka," she stated half-heartedly, honestly somewhat unsure of how to carry the conversation. "Put it on and let me see!"

"You'll see me in it tomorrow," Echizen pointed out, confused at the girl's request.

"Oh…right," Sakuno agreed, clearly more put down. Echizen threw a desperate glance at the bookstore he had exited, but failing to find whatever (or whoever) he was looking for, he shrugged off his tennis bag and school jacket, sliding on his regular's jacket.

"Perfect fit," he mumbled as if it were the first time he had worn it. Sakuno smiled, her eyes shining.

"Ryoma-kun, congratulations on making it to the regulars," Sakuno stated, mustering up her courage. Echizen's eyes slightly widened, a measurement that though Sakuno hadn't noticed, someone else had.

"Arigato," he thanked as he began to walk off. Sakuno smiled once again, blushing, before she caught up to Echizen shyly. She glanced at him and seeing that he didn't mind, the two continued to walk side-by-side down the street. The door to the bookstore opened and Himitsu stepped out, tennis bag slung on one shoulder and a plastic bag with a couple of books in his hand

"Ryu-kun and Sakuno?" he thought aloud, chuckling. "Knew they'd make a good pair."

…xXx…

"Sumimasen," the bus driver apologized, shaking the sleeping passenger. "This is the end of the line."

"Last stop?" the boy shouted in surprise. He was wearing a blue uniform that looked somewhat like the Seigaku uniform, but differed in shade and design. He had messy black hair and green eyes that shined.

"Ah…hai," the bus driver answered. The boy left, depositing the fee.

"Where am I?" the boy asked himself as he stepped out, the bus speeding away.

…xXx…

"Where are Echizen and Himitsu?" Tezuka-buchou questioned.

"Ah, Himitsu-kun called and said he'd go get Ryoma-kun," Kachiro supplied as he picked up a basket of tennis balls.

"Well, if it's Himitsu, I figure he can wake up Echizen. He _is_ related to _her_ after all," Momoshiro commented. Fuji chuckled.

"Speaking from experience?" he joked.

"Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro spluttered in embarrassment, receiving another round of laughter.

…xXx…

"I fell asleep in the bus and now I'm at some unknown school. I don't even know where it is," the boy complained into his phone. "…Huh? We're playing Kakinoki for practice? Ok ok. Calm down. I'll get there…You know how hard it is for me to get up on Sunday mornings! Wish me luck instead!"

The boy turned around, reading the sign behind him as the person on the phone continued to talk.

"Ah I think I'm at-" _Beep!_

"No battery? Ack!" the boy complained as he hung up, picking up his tennis bag. He yawned and walked into the school.

"Better kill some time," he decided, stretching his arms.

…xXx…

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Eh? What an interesting practice," the boy commented to himself, looking in the courts. "Well, who cares what they're doing right now. I have to find Tezuka first!"

"An outsider?" Horio pointed out, pausing in his practice. The boy looked around wildly, looking for escape.

"Who might you be? You aren't a student here," Oishi-fukubuchou questioned with an amiable expression.

"Well, since I can't escape I should introduce myself. I'm Rikkaidai's second-year. Kirihara Akaya, junior ace, that's me!" the boy introduced in a loud voice.

"Kirihara Akaya," Oishi-fukubuchou repeated slowly. "What's a Rikkaidai member doing here?"

"Ah! I got lost and since I was here, I thought I'd investigate some," he honestly replied.

"Investigate?" Arai repeated, growling.

"Ah! Found him!" Kirihara announced, pointing at a specific someone. "You're Tezuka, ne? The senpai-tachi at Rikkaidai are always impressed with you!"

As if he were doing nothing else and no one else was on the court, Kirihara began to walk towards Tezuka, his green eyes growing cold.

"In the past matches, you were the only one who could beat any of my senpai-tachi. Can we have a match?" the boy demanded.

"Oi!" Arai shouted, enraged.

"Get away outsider," Tezuka-buchou ordered with a cool look. There was a pause of silence.

"Don't be like that Tezuka! One game! Just one game'll do! You look way too serious!" Kirihara complained. He put a finger to his brow, mimicking Tezuka-buchou's expression playfully. "Always having this same serious face will tire you out!~"

"Oi you punk! Don't disrespect our senpai!" Arai yelled with fury, picking up a tennis ball and serving it at the boy. "Get out of our sights!"

"Oi stop it!" Oishi-fukubuchou shouted a beat too late. Kirihara moved to dodge it, tennis racquet already out and ready, but there was no need. A rock struck the side of the tennis ball, the two objects falling down in the air calmly.

"I apologize on behalf of our…eccentric member who now has 20 laps to run," Himitsu stated, appearing, his voice a bit higher. Obediently, Arai cursed under his breath and began to run, knowing he got off rather lucky with just 20 laps. Himitsu was dressed in black and white with the theme "Yin and Yang," with a tennis bag slung over his shoulder. He adjusted his cap, smirking. "However, aren't you being too pushy Akaya?"

"Iie…Not at all! It's no problem and I'll back off immediately. Totally fine! What are you doing here?" Kirihara asked, looking panicked.

"I attend this school Akaya. Where's Kuwahara? Isn't he supposed to be looking after you?" Himitsu questioned, raising an eyebrow. There was no doubt about it. His voice was a tone higher.

"Ah! I was on my way to practice, but I fell asleep on the bus…" Kirihara explained slowly, nervousness seeping into his voice. "I only asked for one game! Hah? Chotto matte! Your school? Why didn't you come to Rikkaidai? You know Buchou and Fukubuchou were looking forward to working with you!"

"Akaya, I don't mind if you're here, but shouldn't you be leaving now? We're having practice," Himitsu suggested.

"Bu-"

"We're having practice," Himitsu reminded sternly and killing all protest, Kirihara left.

"You owe me a match and an explanation!" he demanded on his path out. "And I'm _telling_!"

"We'll see on how good you are and go ahead," Himitsu threw back.

"Hai~" Kirihara threw back on his way out. Himitsu sighed in relief.

"That was close," he muttered, his voice back to normal.

"Your voice was higher," Momoshiro stated, surprised.

"Mhm. Did you like my Nata impression?" Himitsu joked, smiling.

"That's how _she_ sounds now?" Fuji asked in surprise.

"Well, that's what everyone tells me," Himitsu answered, stretching. "Yo Ryu-kun! You're a second too late!"

"Bumped into someone," he answered shortly, heading towards the locker rooms.

"Ah! And you're not telling us how or why _she_ knows them!" Kikumaru complained, hugging the male.

"That's a story for another time. Let's get to practice before we get laps," Himitsu advised as he escaped Kikumaru's grasp, taking out his racquet.

"Then how about telling us how you threw that rock so well," Kikumaru pushed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hit it," Himitsu answered simply.

"You hit a rock like that?" Momoshiro gaped.

"It doesn't matter~" Himitsu half-sang as he entered the courts, awaiting an opponent. "Let's start!"

"You're dodging the question!" Kikumaru protested at the same time as Momoshiro.

"I'm not," Himitsu denied just as Echizen stepped out of the locker rooms. "Ryu-kun! Rally with me!"

Echizen rolled his eyes and complied, the two ignoring the complaints from Kikumaru and Momoshiro. Tezuka-buchou drew in a breath.

"Momo! Kikumaru! 20 laps for disrupting practice!"

…xXx…

Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro sat in the locker rooms, tired after a day's practice.

"The preliminaries are coming up soon," Katsuo sighed as they stared at the match-up board that was in the room.

"2 days," Kachiro agreed.

"Only the first and second place will advance to the prefectural tournament," Horio commented. "Our regulars will do great though! After all, they're the number one seeded team!"

"Hmm…2 doubles and 3 singles," Kachiro noted at the bottom of the board just as the three left the locker rooms. "I wonder which one Ryoma-kun would participate in."

"That's a good question…Eh? Where is he?" Horio asked, looking around.

"Hm? He already left with Momo-chan-senpai," Katsuo answered.

…xXx…

"Ne Echizen, how do you think they'll arrange us for the player list?" Momoshiro asked. The two were on Momoshiro's bike, the older pedaling and the other standing on the back wheel's peg.

"The player list?" Echizen repeated.

"Yup. I've got it all predicted," Momoshiro answered as the two biked down the street, dodging bystanders. "Singles One goes to Tezuka-buchou and Singles Two has to be Fuji-senpai. Oishi-fukubuchou and Kikumaru-senpai were the Golden Pair who went to the Nationals last year so Doubles One has to go to them. The only ones left are Mamushi, Himitsu, you, and me, but we need two for Doubles Two, one for Singles Three, and one reserve player while Kawamura-senpai is already our reserved reserve player."

"Well, Singles Three probably belongs to me," the two stated at once.

"Ah! I knew that you'd want to play singles too," Momoshiro laughed off.

"But working with another person isn't really part of my personality," Echizen complained. "In the end, doesn't it come down to Ryuzaki-sensei's decision?"

There was a pause.

"Let's have a match then," Echizen suggested.

"Sure why not? You're a good opponent," Momoshiro agreed, smiling.

"Nah, you are," Echizen threw back with a playful smirk.

"Ok! Now we need to go find a court open at this time," Momoshiro decided, pausing his pedaling. The two stopped at a group of stairs, hearing the familiar _thwack!_ of a tennis ball and racquet.

"Never knew that there were courts here," Echizen commented.

"Neither did I," Momoshiro answered as the two stepped off of the bicycle and climbed the steps. The sight that greeted them was breathtaking—for a tennis player. There was one large court with great lighting and plenty of waiting players and bystanders.

"Uwa!" Momoshiro cheered excitedly. "This court is great!"

"Decent lighting," Echizen agreed.

"Oi, is there a fee?" Momoshiro asked a nearby duo. They were both near Momoshiro's height, one with wavy hair tied into a ponytail and other with spiky orange hair.

"Nah, it's free," the closest one, the one with spiky hair answered. Nearby, a girl with straight, shoulder length brown hair with red barrettes and an unknown school uniform waved to Echizen. Echizen didn't answer, pointedly ignoring her.

"Is this the first time you guys are here? More people again," the one with the ponytail complained.

"There's only one court so do you guys know the rules?" the other questioned.

"Nope," Momoshiro happily answered.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Winners stay on the court and loser leaves," he explained.

"That's nice. I'll go first Echizen!" Momoshiro chirped, smiling as he waved his racquet around.

"Yadda. I'll go first," Echizen denied.

"Oh and you can only play doubles!" the one with spiky hair added.

…xXx…

"You still want to play?" Echizen questioned, tapping his toes on the floor.

"Why not? I even changed my shirt," Momoshiro pointed out, frowning.

"Then I'll play with you," a familiar voice chirped, grabbing Echizen around the shoulders.

"Yadda. We're playing it out for the Singles Three position Mitsu-nii," Echizen complained. "And where'd you come from anyways?"

"Hmmm? Didn't Sumire-sensei tell you?" Himitsu questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, and I visit here every now and then with Nata."

"Tell me?" Echizen repeated, surprised.

"We'll be playing together in Doubles Two as the Spoiled Pair—or that's what Sumire-sensei called us anyways. So let's practice now," Himitsu suggested, smiling.

"Yadda! Yadda! Yadda! I wanted to play Singles Three," Echizen denied, pouting.

"Come on Ryu-kun. Let's play together. It'll only be the second time we've played together," Himitsu placated, kissing the boy on the cheek. Camera flashes went off. Even out of school, they were too beautiful—or cute—to be denied. "Come on Ryu-kun."

"Fine," he conceded, rolling his eyes. "But Momo-senpai and I are still playing a game right now."

"Okay okay. I'll get off the courts," Himitsu laughed off, bounding off as he took a seat besides the brown-haired girl from before. "Go ahead!"

"Isn't that shogakusei and chugakusei filled with confidence," their opponent snickered.

"This game is going to be a breeze," the other agreed.

"Challengers get the serve! 2 people alternate playing! No forfeiting!" the referee announced.

"Don't go easy on them Echizen. Use that serve," Momoshiro ordered, obviously angered by their remark.

"Definitely," Echizen growled. Himitsu laughed at their expressions, nodding with a pitied look directed at their opponents.

"You guys may be in high school, but in the court, age makes no difference," Himitsu advised, pulling his cap on tighter.

…xXx…

"Beating the first team with serves and beating the second with serve returns!"

"Sugoi!"

"Kakkoii!"

"They're amazing!"

"Who are they?"

"Ne Ryu-kun, it's late. I have to get going," Himitsu pointed out, looking at his watch.

"But we're not even getting a challenge," Echizen complained.

"Then we should all leave," Himitsu advised, rolling his eyes as he packed up.

"How about one last game with us?" the pair from before questioned, smirking. The one with the ponytail looked at the one with spiky hair with confidence.

"They may be good individually," he muttered to his partner, smirking. "But they're new to Doubles. Their stances aren't used to it and too confident. Besides, they're too relaxed and there's no doubt that one of them will try to hog all of the balls and cause the other one to blow up at the other…We'll win without a doubt."

His partner matched his smirk.

"Hmm…nah," Himitsu denied, slinging his tennis bag on his shoulders. "Takashi-senpai and Ryu-kun might lose against you, but Ryu-kun and I'll cream you in a few days. Eiji-senpai and Shuichiro-fukubuchou will definitely win. Ja ne Gyokurin pair."

"Oh, so he knew who we were," the one with the spiky hair stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if Mitsu-nii says so, then it'll be true. Let's go Momo-senpai," Echizen urged, walking down the steps.

"Coming coming," Momoshiro laughed off, following. "Next time, let's play a game against each other instead!"

"Mhm," Echizen agreed.

…xXx…

"Hm? Tomorrow's already the matches," Himitsu hummed, clearly overjoyed as he packed up his things.

"You're really happy," Momoshiro chuckled as the members cleared the courts, ending practice.

"I am," Himitsu agreed, smiling brightly. Today, the male had gone with a dark blue and black themed "Storm."

"Hontoni?" Fuji asked, raising an eyebrow with an amiable tone. He followed suit, packing up his racquet. "There must be something else too. It doesn't seem like the matches are your only concerns."

"Well, if you must know, I'm visiting my Onii-chan and Imouto-chan today," Himitsu elaborated, zipping his tennis bag with a flowery aura.

"Oh? That sounds wonderful," Oishi-fukubuchou stated, grinning at the male while he picked up a basket of tennis balls. "You live separately from them?"

"Mhm," Himitsu answered, humming to himself.

"I don't like them," Echizen complained with a scowl as he helped pick up the tennis balls. The regulars had stayed an extra hour to practice so few had remained to help clean up after them.

"Shouldn't you get along with his Imouto-chan? You're going out with her nya," Kikumaru pointed out, doing the same as the male.

"Not her. There's a brat after her," Echizen huffed, rolling his eyes. "The Onii-chan isn't that pleasing either."

"Nabi-Imouto and Neji-nii both are wonderful people and so are you Ryu-kun. I don't know why you three insist on putting each other down," Himitsu chided, heading off to the locker rooms early. He brushed off the knees of his baggy pants and walked off, humming a happy tune with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder.

"Don't look at me like that," Echizen snapped, rolling his eyes at his senpai-tachi. "That Imouto of hers is a whining, spoiled brat and that Onii-chan of hers has a stick shoved up his a**. You'd understand if you'd met them."

"That sounds pretty bad," Kikumaru agreed, thinking. "But you have to admit that Chibi-chan is oddly chipper about it."

A flicker of regret passed through Echizen's features before returning to his calm, arrogant look.

"If you keep on calling Mitsu-nii and me Chibi, we're not going to know the difference," Echizen complained.

"You're O-chibi and he's Chibi-chan," Kikumaru explained childishly. "There's a difference!"

"I'm sure there is," Echizen snorted.

"Oi! I don't like that sarcasm," Kikumaru whined. "Oishi! O-chibi is being mean to me!"

"Now now Eiji-senpai. I'm sure that Ryu-kun doesn't mean it. He's just upset that he doesn't get all of our affection today," Himitsu said in a scolding manner as he returned in his school uniform, tying his hair up in a bun as he directed a pointed look at the male.

"That's not it at all," Echizen quickly denied.

"I'm sure that it isn't," Himitsu agreed sarcastically.

"Chibi-chan, can we come along?" Kikumaru asked, eagerly jumping on the male who had changed into his school uniform.

"Ah really, bu-"

"I'm sure that it'll be fun with more people," Oishi-fukubuchou added, unknowingly cutting off Himitsu.

"Huh? That sounds great! I don't have anything to do after anyways," Momoshiro chirped, smiling brightly.

"That's true, bu-"

"I'll join in too," Fuji offered, giving that same closed-eyed smile.

"Would Taka-senpai come too?" Momoshiro asked eagerly.

"Ah, if I'm allowed," he shyly agreed before he picked up his tennis racquet to pack up. "MOERUZE! It'd be my pleasure!"

"It'd be a good way for me to collect data," Inui agreed, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm sure that is, bu-"

"You too Mamushi?" Momoshiro questioned, smiling.

"Fssshhhhh…Of course I am Momoshiri," Kaido hissed, glaring.

"Who's a Momoshiri?" Momoshiro shouted with anger.

"Yo-"

"Ok, break it up. If you guys start fighting, none of you will come along," Himitsu scolded, leaving the two second-years to glare at each other before grunting an agreement and looking away. Himitsu gave a soft smile that would have had fans go wild.

"Good. Let's go now."

…xXx…

"A flower shop? What are we doing here nya?" Kikumaru questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Getting flowers of course," Himitsu chuckled, entering without hesitation.

"But this is kind of…feminine," Momoshiro stated uncomfortably as the regulars followed the boy in.

"Then wait outside for me. It'll take 10 minutes tops," Himitsu threw back, not paying attention as he walked up and down the aisles, appraising the flora. Obediently, all of the regulars excluding Fuji and Echizen had left the shop and waiting, they took a seat on a bench on the other side. From their vantage point, they could clearly see down all the aisles and rows of the store.

"Waiting is boring nya," Kikumaru complained.

"It's been two minutes," Oishi reminded, trying to placate the boy.

"But it is," he insisted.

"Well, waiting is boring, but it's better than shopping," Momoshiro threw in, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't really understand why Fuji-senpai stayed."

"50% chance that he is there to help, 20% chance that he is trying to receive answers from Himitsu about _her_, 10% chance that he has struck up a conversation on his cacti plants and/or flowers in general and is having fun, and 10% chance that he is there just to get in the way of the Spoiled Pair," Inui listed off, pushing up his glasses.

"Hmm…? It seems that it's one of the 10% or maybe it's just me," Kawamura thought aloud. They turned in unison to see the trio.

Fuji had stolen Himitsu's hair tie and his bun had come undone, his hair falling against his back like a waterfall, slightly curled from its strain from being put up all day. In one word, it was breathtaking. Himitsu looked to be complaining, but immediately his attention was diverted when Echizen began talking, pointing at one basket of flowers. Himitsu answered something back and taking advantage of the moment, Fuji stuck a nearby flower into his hair, curling the stem behind his ear. Rather than looking angry, Himitsu laughed and stuck a different flower into Fuji's hair, laughing at Echizen when he made a remark.

"Hmm…? Possible," Inui muttered to himself, writing something down.

A few more minutes of giggling and the trio put away all the flowers they had placed in their hair—Echizen had even gotten involved, a pink painted across his face. Himitsu looked over the bouquets once and picking two up carefully, he paid and the trio left the store.

"It was all 100% Sadaharu-senpai," Himitsu drawled as they reunited.

"There was only-"

"Yes, I know. There was only a 10% chance I heard. Big deal. There was a chance," Himitsu repeated, shaking his head as a strand of hair crossed his face.

"Nya Chibi-chan! With your hair down, you look so…so…"

"Feminine?" Himitsu offered, chuckling.

"Yeah nya!" Kikumaru agreed, surprised as he jumped up and down. "Isn't this the first time that we've seen you with your hair down?"

"Hmm…I think so. Only Ryu-kun has seen me, ne?" Himitsu questioned, glancing at the boy.

"Mhm," Echizen muttered, his thoughts elsewhere.

"You grew your hair out really long though," Inui noted, muttering something familiar—"Ii data."—under his breath. "Any reason for that?"

"Because Nata likes to play with it. So does Nabi-Imouto…and Ryu-kun likes it sometimes too. And Neji-nii does too," Himitsu listed as the group of ten walked down the streets.

"Does your family like long hair?" Momoshiro blanched. "And you like that Echizen? How can you guys be okay with it? It gets in the way of tennis!"

"It does," Himitsu admitted, sighing. "But it's no big deal. Just tie it up well enough and it's fine. Besides, if I cut my hair, I know a few people who wouldn't be happy about it. Ne Shuusuke-senpai, can I have my hair tie back?"

"I don't know Himitsu-kun," Fuji deliberated, chuckling lightly with the same (sadistic) smile of his.

"Meanie," Himitsu pouted, causing Kikumaru to jump on him again, screaming about how "Kawaii Chibi-chan" was. Echizen grabbed the flowers, saving them in time from being crushed as the two fell to the floor.

"Itai," Himitsu hissed.

"Ah! Gomen Chibi-chan," Kikumaru apologized immediately.

"No biggie," Himitsu waved off, giving a smile. Kikumaru blushed as he realized the position they were in. Himitsu was pinned beneath him, his hands on either side of the boy, tangled in his soft hair while one knee was slightly in between his legs.

"Eiji-senpai?" Himitsu's voice broke through.

"Ah gomen gomen!" Kikumaru apologized, getting off of the male and regretting it. He shook his head slightly in confusion, ridding himself of such weird thoughts before he helped the boy up, unable to help but notice the softness of the boy's palm despite the calluses that layered his fingers. A silence fell over the group.

"Are we almost here?" Momoshiro asked, breaking the atmosphere. Himitsu looked around and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Yup!" Himitsu chirped, walking towards the entrance of the nearest building. Echizen was close to his side and he muttered something that Himitsu giggle softly as he took back the flowers. The two stopped, turning back to the other eight.

"What's wrong?" Himitsu asked, his face crinkled with worry as he looked at the frozen eight males. They stared at the building and read the words again and again to make sure it wasn't just a delusion.

_Sunny Tokyo Medical Hospital_

…xXx…

"Are you sure this is alright?" Oishi fretted, his eyebrows slamming into each other with worry.

"You worry too much Shuichiro-fukubuchou," Himitsu waved off, entering the building without hesitance. The other members followed him, Echizen stuck close to him.

"But we're intruding. Why didn't you stop us?" Oishi worried, obviously uncomfortable with the place.

"Well, you're here now so follow through," Himitsu ordered, giving a gentle and encouraging smile. He didn't even walk up to the receptionist and climbed into the elevator. The elevator was rather roomy even for the group of 10, and without trouble, they exited out on one of the top floors. They followed in silence, awed by the facilities and struck by how the hospital didn't _smell_ like a hospital.

There was the absence of anesthesia, disinfectant, and others, the ones that smelled too _clean_ and too _artificial_. Instead, there was the light smell of flowers and tea. Walking passed some rooms, there was the distinct scent of cinnamon and chocolate. There was the fragrance of vanilla, strawberry, and, oddly enough, chicken soup. It varied, but in no way was it unpleasant. The group followed Himitsu who walked down hallways with practiced grace.

Along the way, he even stopped by patients, greeting them by name and giving each a flower. He was also stopped by several doctors, the professionals asking the long-haired boy questions in hushed tones. Giving cheery answers, Himitsu would give each a kiss on the cheek and bade them farewell.

"You…must come here often," Momoshiro brought up somewhat awkwardly.

"Something like that," Himitsu vaguely answered before he came to a room at the end of the hall. They snuck a glance at the nameplate as Himitsu took a breath.

_Hyuga Neji_

His hand clasped around the doorknob and with one final breath, Himitsu opened the door with a flourish.

"Neji-nii!~" the male called, smiling brightly. The room was meant for one patient with a single bed, dresser, door that they could faintly see a bathroom from, and a large window that was beside the bed, displaying the city in all its glory. The sunny view was absent from the window, instead replaced by the coming night and its breathtaking lights, orange and pink painting the sky. There were different cabinets and cupboards on the other side of the room, a sink installed on its counter, and a TV plugged into the upper corner of the room, off at the moment. There was a lone occupant who sat on the bed, dressed in the standard blue outfit they had all seen on the way.

Patients wore a pink or blue—depending on preference, the regulars assumed, for they had seen quite a number of blues over pinks—knee-length gown or shirt and pants. The shirt and gown ended at the elbow and only had three buttons at the top while the pants were barely over the ankle. Doctors, on the other hand, were all dressed in different, conservative outfits with the standard white doctor's coat.

"You're loud as always," the occupant stated, rolling his eyes though his tone betrayed his teasing. He had thin-framed glasses perched on his nose and had a book in hand. His eyes were a pale color, much like Hinata's and Himitsu's, but his were more white, more silvery. His hair was an earthy, chocolate brown that fell about mid-back and around his head were bandages that seemed to only bring out the color of his skin, a pale, but not unhealthy tone.

"Well, you'll have to be more upset then because my senpai-tachi from school and Ryu-kun came too," Himitsu joked back, opening one cupboard and pulling out a vase with practiced movements. The male gave an audible groan, closing his eyes as he pinched his nose. He bookmarked his page and put it aside, turning to the group.

"Hyuga Neji," he introduced shortly. His gaze was calm, collected, and most importantly, warning. "Age 16 and the one who kicks your butts if either Nata-sama or Mitsu-sama cry."

"Neji-nii!" Himitsu chided, looking horrified as he filled the vase with water, leaving both bouquets on the counter. "You don't even know them yet!"

"I'm letting them know in advance," Neji informed dryly before turning to the group. "And close the door. If another doctor comes in to check up on me, I'm chucking the stupid chart they carry out the window."

"Neji-nii!" Himitsu scolded once more, arranging one bouquet of flowers to make sure that they were presentable while leaving the other unnoticed on the counter.

"Hai~" Neji drawled sarcastically. The eight regulars stare, mouths open—excluding Fuji and Tezuka though they were surprised too—at the complete opposite personalities they had; it was as if Echizen had gotten a copy—an older and more Himitsu/Hinata-looking copy. Neji looked in their direction, his eyes directed at the only other first-year.

"Well?" Neji demanded, the two locked into a steady gaze.

"Of course it's working," Echizen snorted, rolling his eyes. "I mean, they're here without knowing."

"What don't we know?" Inui automatically asked, pushing up his glasses eagerly.

"Betsuni," Echizen stated at the same time Neji answered, "Nandemonai."

The two glared at each other.

"Ryu-kun, Neji-nii, get along," Himitsu ordered, rolling his eyes as he brought the bouquet to the male. "Aren't these nice?"

"They're beautiful," Neji reassured, taking them with a sincere expression as he pulled his attention away from the younger boy. He placed them on the bedside table beside him. He turned to the group. "Well, come in and close the door. Come on. Introduce yourselves."

Obediently, they did so. From somewhere, Himitsu pulled out several chairs and opening the folding chairs up, they each reluctantly took a seat, introducing themselves politely.

"So what's with the large group?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. "As far as I had expected, I only knew of one—maybe two—visitors today."

"They just tagged along. You wanted to meet them anyways, right Neji-nii?" Himitsu pointed out, smiling brightly.

"Ah? Chibi-chan doesn't have a seat!" Kikumaru shouted in surprise, getting up. Himitsu waved him back down before taking a seat beside Neji on the bed. With rehearsed movements, Neji moved over and let the male sit down on the edge of the bed in front of the regulars.

"So Neji-nii? How's the hospital been?" Himitsu chirped, smiling as he swung his feet.

"The same. The first chance I get, I'm leaving," Neji stated with disgust. "And never coming back either."

"That's what you said last time too," Himitsu teased as if it was only the two alone in the room. Neji tangled his fingers in the boy's hair and sighed as he began to braid it.

"I mean it this time," Neji grumbled, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face. He turned to Tezuka, his fingers still weaving through the boy's hair. "You agree, don't you? Hospitals are intolerable."

"They are for your well-being," he replied firmly in a neutral tone. Neji rolled his eyes.

"And a pain," Neji added. He turned to Echizen. "So what are these…_boys_ doing here?"

He spat the word as if they didn't deserve to be there at the moment.

"These senpai-tachi just came to visit. Don't look at me. Mitsu-nii let them come," he snorted. Neji turned with a questioning look at the boy.

"Couldn't say no," the male offered, smiling helplessly. "But Neji-nii, you should be nicer! They came here because they wanted to meet Nata's Oniichan."

"Of Nata-sama, huh?" Neji mumbled under his breath, surveying the nervous boys with a vicious eye. He rolled his eyes as he finished the princess braid he had made, pulling his fingers off to admire his work.

"Whatever makes her happy. But if she cries, I'm still going to kick their as-"

"Neji-nii!" Himitsu cut in, pouting.

"Ah Chibi-chan! Kawaii!" Kikumaru shouted, unable to hold it in any longer as he threw his arms around the younger boy. Neji looked visibly startled as Himitsu laughed it off.

"Calm down Eiji-senpai! I'm not going anywhere," he stated, patting the older boy on the back as the older male nuzzled their cheeks together. Neji threw a glare at the oblivious boy and turned his gaze to Echizen.

"He's the most touchy-feely…and the most…like that," he stated, rolling his eyes.

"Get your hands off of Mitsu-sama," Neji ordered, pulling the boy back by the shoulders.

"**Chill out Neji-nii! They're my friends**," Himitsu pouted, looking up at the older boy. The sudden language change surprised most of the boys, but Tezuka, Fuji, and Echizen got most—if not all—of the conversation.

"**They're **_**boys**_," Neji hissed, clearly unsettled.

"**And so are you and Ryu-kun, so don't worry**," Himitsu laughed off, pulling the older boy down for a kiss on the cheek. Neji turned pink.

"Question! Are most foreigners touchy-feely like that?" Kikumaru asked, putting a finger to his lips.

"Like what?" Himitsu asked, sincerely confused.

"Kisses on the cheek and stuff. 'Cause O-chibi doesn't like it. And I guess he" He motioned to Neji. "doesn't either. So is it just Chibi-chan?" Kikumaru asked, thinking aloud. "Or is it just foreigners in general?"

"You shouldn't talk about touchy-feely Senpai," Echizen drawled, giving a half-smirk.

"Don't be mean O-chibi!" Kikumaru whined.

"Eiji calm down," Oishi placated, feeling a bit bad at the situation.

"Ne Eiji-senpai, are all boys perverts?" Himitsu asked, smiling innocently. There was a pause.

"Are all girls only about boys?"

"Are all adults wise?"

"Are all children immature?"

There was no answer.

"It's the same concept. There's some truth, but there's also exceptions," Himitsu answered with a wink.

"I say the answers are yes, no, no, and no," Neji stated dryly, undoing the braids in Himitsu's hair now.

"Those questions weren't for you Neji-nii," Himitsu laughed off as the conversation continued lightly, bantering between the 10 males.

…xXx…

Himitsu looked at the clock before turning to the members. His hair had been restyled several times before Neji had retied his hair up into the same bun, Fuji reluctantly returning the missing hair tie.

"Ne, it's almost 6 now. Shouldn't you all start going home? Or at least calling your parents?"

"My family doesn't mind all that much how late I stay out," Fuji answered automatically.

"But we all should," Oishi stated firmly, leaving no question on his opinion.

"Ah, hai," Fuji agreed, still smiling.

"I should get going too," Himitsu contemplated, obviously not looking forward to leaving.

"Then you stay, the rest go," Neji demanded somewhat childishly, pulling the male closer to him by the waist. Comfortably, Himitsu snuggled into his grasp.

"Mmm…you're the best Neji-nii. I'm always sleepy when I'm around you."

"Hai hai. Then go to sleep," Neji reassured, letting the boy lean on his shoulder. The senpai looked on somewhat uncomfortably.

"Demo senpai-tachi-"

"I'll show them out," Echizen offered, standing.

"Mhm! Spend quality time with your Onii-chan, Himitsu-chan," Momoshiro teased. "But just to warn you, I'm going to tease you for not calling him 'Aniki' later and I'll tease Echizen on the way out."

"Hai hai," the boy lazily drawled, shoving them out. "Come on. Faster you leave, faster I can return."

…xXx…

"So why do you call them 'Onii-chan' instead of 'Aniki' anyways?" Fuji asked with a seemingly soft smile.

"Well, I hung out with Nata-nee more and she always called him that. Same with Mitsu-nii. Just got too used to it," Echizen explained shortly.

"But you both still use 'Boku' instead of 'Watashi' anyways." Momoshiro pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"They are male," Oishi emphasized. Momoshiro rolled his eyes again.

"Wrapped around her finger much," Momoshiro snorted.

"Fssshhhhh…and you're not the same?"

"Shut it Mamushi! You're being a hypocrite!" he snapped.

"What'd you say Momoshiri? Fssshhhhh!" Kaido hissed.

"Break it up. No fighting in the hospital. Now get out," Echizen ordered, standing by the entrance. They left obediently though Kaido and Momoshiro still glared at each other.

"Offer them our apologies and get-well wishes," Tezuka requested, ignoring their spat.

"Mhm," Echizen nodded, rolling his eyes as Kaido and Momoshiro were holding each other by their collars. A blob jumped on Echizen, choking him.

"Tell Chibi-chan I didn't mean to bother him O-chibi!" Kikumaru cried, apologetic. "I didn't know that it'd be at a hospital!"

"Get off of him Eiji! He's turning blue!" Oishi quickly fretted, successfully pulling off the boy.

"Was it bad having us come over?" Kawamura asked nervously.

"It didn't make much of a difference," Echizen answered honestly, walking back in with a backwards wave. "Ja ne."

…xXx…

"I should visit Nabi-Imouto first Neji-nii," Himitsu softly whispered.

"Of course Nata-sama," Neji-nii answered, conceding as he let go.

After a few seconds, Himitsu stood and walked out of the room, turning down several hallways and taking the elevator down. He landed on the first floor and sniffed the bouquet of flowers in his arms. He took another deep breath and after a few seconds, walked towards the back of the hospital.

…xXx…

"Ah! I forgot my school bag!" Momoshiro realized, the group not even out of the walkway of the hospital.

"Fssshhhhh…Baka Momoshiri," Kaido insulted, hissing.

"Say that again Mamushi!" Momoshiro growled.

"Let's go get your bag!" Oishi quickly intervened, stopping the fight. Momoshiro reluctantly paused the fight, turning back towards the hospital.

"Eh?" Momoshiro's voice carried to the team. His head turned to them. "Himitsu came down."

"Eh? Chibi-chan?" Kikumaru questioned, bounding up near the male. The two stood off to the side of the doors, staring at the male. The boy held the bouquet in his arms tightly, his knuckles turning white. The other regulars gathered near, curious though Tezuka stood off to the side, unwilling to get in the middle of their spying. The boy opened his eyes slowly and drifted towards the back of the hospital like a specter.

"Let's go nya!" Kikumaru cheered, following carefully.

"He's meeting someone special, ne?" Momoshiro snickered as he did the same. "He waited until we all left."

"Eiji!" Oishi hissed, following the group in worry.

"Fssshhhhh…" Kaido hissed as he did the same, sparking a near-silent argument with Momoshiro. Inui followed, pushing up his glasses with a malicious smile.

"Saa…it looks fun," Fuji hummed, following the group.

"I don't know about this," Kawamura muttered though he followed. Tezuka's gaze followed them and let out a tired sigh. He looked up and caught Fuji's look. He trailed after the group, not liking the gleam in the boy's eyes. He knew that trouble would most likely soon follow.

…xXx…

The room was exactly like Neji's except its lone occupant lying on the bed with an IV stuck in her arm and a heart monitor that beeped every few seconds. Himitsu opened the door, smiling brightly.

"It's been so long," Himitsu breathed out as he flicked on the lights, opening a cabinet and pulling out a vase, unaware that the door was slightly open. Night had already set in and outside, the glittering of stars and the shape of a crescent moon could be seen. He hummed as he filled the vase with water and arranged the flowers, filling the silent air with soft notes.

"Did you miss me?" he asked aloud, looking down at the figure with an odd, mysterious, but pained smile. He gave a soft chuckle. "I wonder if you can even…"

He trailed off as he put the vase on the side table and picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed, reading it. He sighed and put it away as he sat on the bed near the figure, stroking her cheek. She was thin and small, smaller than Himitsu and Hinata at the least. Her hair was colored a chocolate brown, much like Neji's, and her eyes are closed calmly, as if she was asleep. She was pale, as if she hadn't seen the sun in a while, and bandages are wrapped around her arms and head. She was dressed in the blue pants and shirt and a single metal necklace was around her neck, a simple silver heart that rested against her collarbone.

"It's been…so long," Himitsu muttered, feeling a few strands of her hair in between his fingers. His voice cracked. "When are you coming back?"

His shoulders heaved as he lifted the girl's hand to his lips. He gave a soft mumble, lost to all but himself, and silently, cried.

…xXx…

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice hissed from behind them.

"Echi-!"

Almost everyone reached out and stopped Momoshiro from shouting in surprise. Himitsu turned from his place in bed, wiping his tears before calling out tentatively.

"Ryu-kun?" Again, his voice cracked, the pitch oddly higher. Echizen threw the boys a glare before poking his head through the doorway, making sure that the forms of the males could not be seen. He walked in, leaving the door open just enough that the regulars could barely see inside.

"**You shouldn't be sad anymore, Mitsu-nii**," Echizen stated in English, making most of the regulars confused. He stood beside Himitsu.

"**But it's just so hard.**" Himitsu's shoulders heaved again, his voice stronger and normal again, but still broken.

"**I know. Just let it all out. I won't tell,**" Echizen reassured, putting a hand on the male's back.

"**God. I just miss them. All of them. Just so much…and god this is humiliating.**" Himitsu gave a wry chuckle.

"**I know. Just let it all out, Mitsu-nii. Just let it all out. They don't need to know.**" Echizen repeated it again and again, convincing the grieving male.

"**Yet. Not yet,**" Himitsu agreed before letting the tears fall from his eyes freely. "**Even if I don't want them to, they'll find out. They always will.**"

Echizen let the boy cry, his eyes swimming with his own tears and worries.

(_Which they? Which ones?_)

"And Ryu-kun…" Himitsu trailed off, the native language filling relief in the regulars' hearts. "I…shouldn't have shown you this."

He froze.

"Naze?" he questioned, slowly removing his hand. Himitsu put down the girl's hand and looked up to Echizen, his eyes glazed over.

"It must hurt…Because you don't want worry me anymore," Himitsu answered softly, his voice steady though tears still flowed down his cheeks. He switched to English again. "**I'm sorry. Seeing me cry must be devastating. Don't worry though. In the morning, I'll be alright. I always am.**"

"**I…don't mind because everyone has a secret or some sadness…**" Echizen trailed off, standing awkwardly now. He blushed slightly. "**Because you taught me that…**"

Himitsu gave a chuckle, the sound more beautiful against his pain-stricken tears.

"**You're the best. I love you,**" Himitsu murmured, pulling the young boy towards him once again. Echizen lifted his hands and hesitated, but returned the embrace.

"**I do too.**"

…xXx…

The regulars stepped into the lobby, feeling as if they had violated something private, something holy even. All around them, patients and doctors milled around, but they felt isolated even from each other.

"So I see that the cat's out of the bag," Himitsu's voice cut in. They all looked up. His eyes were slightly puffy and pink, but other than that, it was as if he had never cried. Kikumaru was the first to react.

"Chibi-chan! We didn't mean to see you like that!" he cried, bawling as he leapt up and hugged the boy.

"It's no big deal," Himitsu waved off, giving a shaky chuckle. He looked around at the still-solemn faces and gave a small smile. "Come on. I have someone I want you all to meet."

He turned on his heel and walked, pausing to make sure that they were following before the group returned to the room before. He stood beside the girl, holding her hand.

"This is Hyuga Hanabi, my beloved Imouto and the one I'm going to marry," Himitsu introduced, giving a soft smile. He gave a wink, letting them know that he was teasing. "Don't tell the girls at school. Ryu-kun says that it keeps away half of our fans when I tell them I'm taken."

"What's she doing here?" Fuji asked carefully.

"Coma…It's been a long time now," Himitsu answered, getting a distant look in his eyes.

"We'll take the secret to our graves nya," Kikuarmu agreed, tentatively smiling. Himitsu grinned back, putting the girl's hand down as he returned to the hospital room, his eyes refocusing.

"Well, let's get going. I promised Neji-nii to go back. Did you guys forget anything?" he questioned, smiling as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Ah! I forgot my bag in his room," Momoshiro admitted, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Let's go get it then," Himitsu stated, giving a heartbroken smile. "Nabi-Imouto can use her rest."

…xXx…

**Hope you like the chapter. I'm still in the process of remembering every character, especially since Prince of Tennis has like a billion. Jk, but they really do. They have a lot so if I mess up a name now and then, forgive me. **

**Reviews and subscribers/favorites are loved! Look forward to the next chapter. You'll be seeing some tennis action from my newly-dubbed 'Spoiled Pair' and how I'll be changing the team since Kawamura isn't in it anymore.**


End file.
